There's Always Something
by Lizzie D
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** - The gang is in their Junior year together and tides are changing. A/H are dating and so is G/P. Could feelings develop between 2 individuals that would rock the foundation of the highschool? Gerald and Helga? Arnold and Phoebe? Woah...
1. A 'Special' Project

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

__

Setting:

Arnold: 17

Gerald: 17

Helga: 16

Phoebe: 16

The gang is in their Junior year together and some of them have drifted apart and some even closer. Arnold and Helga are dating and so is Gerald and Phoebe. Could feelings develop between 2 individuals that would rock the foundation of the high school? Rated PG-13 for sexual content and language. Look for new and interesting sparks.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Hello class!" exclaimed an overly happy, Mr. Simmons. He had grown very attached to his students. They were like his very own children. He loved them like his own.

Moans and groans flooded the classroom.

"Today, we are assigning a very new and _special_ project that I know all of you will enjoy. You get to take your creative instincts and finally put them to good use!" Mr. Simmons informed with excitement.

__

Ughh... another lame-o project with our special teacher. I wonder what trash he'll force us into this time around. Helga's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Simmons giving another special talk about the project.

"You know what makes this project even better than the past projects????" Mr. Simmons said encouragingly. He expected the class to answer, but they were still idle. 

"We will be making totally new partners! That's right guys! Completely new partners for a change, they will be people you have never worked with. Even as far back as the 4th grade, I will look in the records. Maybe you'll make new friends!" he said ecstatically.

"What is he on?" Helga mumbled to Arnold. Arnold chuckled but returned his attention to Mr. Simmons.

"Now let me find that list...hmm, where could it be?" Mr. Simmons went fumbling through papers.

Harold, now 18, ran up to Mr. Simmons desk to steal his lunch. 

"He does that every day," Arnold said to Helga, "it is such an annoyance."

__

Pathetic, Helga thought to herself. Helga had changed quite a bit since the fourth grade. She had ditched the tacky, pink bow and gotten rid of her unibrow. He didn't necessarily make her change her looks. Now that she has a one-and-only she decided to take more pride in herself. Helga wasn't a beauty queen, but she did use a little bit of make-up: some mascara and some foundation was all she needed. She was blessed with long flowing golden hair that went to her shoulders like silk. Helga got along with Arnold's friends a lot better since her and Arnold were dating, specifically Gerald and Helga developed somewhat of a friendship as opposed to being mere acquaintances.

"Ah here it is," Mr. Simmons said with relief, "wait- where is my lunch?" 

It had become part of the daily routine for everyone in the class to point to Harold.

"Ughh, I'll be taking that, Harold," said Mr. Simmons with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, Mr. Simmons," Harold said with out care.

"That's all right, Harold. Now, since you will be working with new people, we are going to make this as fun as possible! You will create a type of product and then you will creat an advertising campaign to support it! Each project will be graded for it's 'special' qualities including: grammar, creativity, and cooperation!" He said with excitement.

"Now, Onto the list. Arnold, you will be working with Phoebe for a change. Rhonda and Eugene. Sheena and Harold. Big Patty and Sid..." Mr. Simmons droned on.

Many faces in the class turned to frowns. They had wanted to be with a certain person, and the chances were nothing. 

"I guess it's me and you, Geraldo," Helga said jokingly. Gerald just smiled. She didn't mind working with Gerald. She didn't hate him as much as she used to. 

__

This won't be so bad. Helga isn't that bad of a person, it'd be worse to work with Rhonda or something. He remembered the project Arnold was forced into with Rhonda and Nadine back in the fourth grade. Somehow Gerald ended up being in a fashion show for the project. 

"Oh my goodness. Lila, it seems I forgot to give you a partner. I'm terribly sorry, I don't know how I could make such an error," Mr. Simmons said sympathetically.

"It is ever so okay, Mr. Simmons. We will figure something out," she said in her perky voice.

Lila had changed as well. Her father hit the lottery and she completely changed. She turned into a red-headed Rhonda. Lila still upheld the fake perkiness, but she wasn't so nice anymore. She treated everyone as inferiors, including Helga G. Pataki. She revealed Helga's secret to Arnold back in Freshman Year. Her evil plan backfired, and Arnold felt the same way.

"Well, I just don't know what to do," Mr. Simmons said with a worried expression upon his aged face.

Principal Wartz walked into the classroom. He had also aged greatly, he was about to retire at any time now.

"Simmons, come out into the hall for a moment..." he said as Mr. Simmons exited.

The class was stirring with gossip.

"He probably got fired again!" Helga laughed.

"The odds are slim, Helga," Phoebe interjected.

Helga shook her head as Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz and a new student walked into the room.

"ARNIE???!!?" Arnold exclaimed and nearly fell out of his chair.

"What the hell?" Helga was just as shocked.

"I can't believe this..." Arnold whispered to Helga.

"Don't worry, Football-Head. He can't hold a candle to you." Helga reassured him.

__

I still can't believe this... ARNIE?!! It's unreal. The infamous Arnie who enjoyed chewing gum, reading food labels, and counting things. He was as odd as Stinky. No, odder. No one was as screwed up as Arnie, Arnold thought. 

"Well class, we have a new student. Meet Arnie," said an overjoyed Mr. Simmons, "tell us about yourself!"

Arnold sighed as he watched his weird cousin make an idiot of himself.

"Well. I like gum, I like reading the nutrition labels on food stuffs, and I like to count things," said Arnie in his usual monotone voice.

Lila practically melted.

"Here is your new partner, Lila. Meet Arnie," Mr. Simmons stated.

"We will have just ever so much fun on our project, Arnie!" Lila said excitedly.

The bell finally rang and the students rushed out of class. Gerald caught up with Arnold.

"Arnie. Wow man, that's really unbelievable. That idiot and Lila. Heh! See ya later, man!" Gerald said. 

He had to find Helga so they could set a date for their project.

"Hey Helga!" Gerald shouted and Helga turned around.

"Yes, Geraldo?" she replied with a smile.

"When do you want to work on the project?" he inquired.

"How about tomorrow night? You can ask Arnold for my number because I have a bus to catch!" 

She was about to run off when Gerald stopped her.

"I'll give you a ride home, don't think anything of it. I'm already taking Pheebs home, anyway." he said.

"Thanks," she simply said.

Phoebe caught up with Gerald.

"I don't need that ride, so don't wait up. I have to talk to the Biology teacher about some homework," Phoebe said, almost out of breath.

"Okay Pheebs," Gerald replied, "-- I'll call you tonight!"

"Just me and you then, let's go, Tall-hair boy," Helga stated with prominence.

Gerald and Helga walked to his red sports car. He was just about to drive off when Rhonda stopped him.

"Wow, Helga and Gerald. Never thought I would see the day. I didn't know you were going to take me up on it when I told you that you could do better than Phoebe," Rhonda said with a smug smile.

"We aren't together, Rhonda. Get lost!" Gerald yelled as he pulled out.

"I hate her too," Helga tried to cheer him up.

"She just doesn't know when not to talk," Gerald said angrily.

"Hey, don't let her get to you, Geraldo. That's my job!" she said jokingly.


	2. Did You Sleep Well?

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Chapter Two: 

Thank you for reading! This chapter will _emit_ juiciness. So be prepared for a serious cliffhanger and for you asthma sufferers, pull out the inhalers! You will be gasping for breath when I'm done with you! I have turned to the dark side, lol.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for the ride, Geraldo!" Helga said to him in the car as they were pulling up to her home.

"Anytime, Helga," Gerald said with a glazed look in his eyes. He was staring into nowhere.

"Gerald?" she started to poke him.

"What the-" Gerald was startled.

"Are you okay?" Helga said and sounded somewhat concerned.

"Yeah... just thinking..." Gerald replied.

"You look like you're having a hang over!" Helga said jokingly, "Oh! I know what this is about. Rhonda must have really bothered you today, huh?"

"Sort of," he said with hurt in his voice.

"Listen, if she spills any beans or starts rumors-- she will have to have a chit-chat with 'Old Betsy'!" Helga joked.

"Thanks, Helga," he turned to her.

Helga got sort of uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was staring into her soul. It seemed like Gerald could see right through her to what she really was. That scared her more than anything. He was just looking into her eyes and she just couldn't help but stare back. 

**__**

What am I doing? She is Arnold's girl. Arnold, my best friend. Phoebe, my pride and joy, is her best friend. Oh my god...he thought.

**__**

I have to end this for the sake of my beloved, Arnold. And Phoebe! This was Phoebe's boyfriend! She thought to herself.

"Well, I- uh... better be going home," Helga choked.

"Yeah. You should... see you tomorrow!" Gerald shouted as she got out of the car. 

Helga made a mad rush upstairs to her room. She ignored Miriam who was passed out with a bottle of vodka in hand. She also forced herself to ignore her father, Big Bob yelling at the television.

**__**

I can't believe what I just did, she thought. Was I unfaithful to Arnold? I mean, I didn't actually 'do' anything. Hold on to yourself. Nothing happened. Nothing will. I really should talk to Gerald though...she was thinking to herself.

Helga pulled out her diary to make a new entry.

**__**

Dear Diary,

I think I made a complete ass out of myself today. I can't believe what I did with Gerald. I don't know why I feel so guilty. We never 'did' anything. It's just. Something happened. I hope this uneasiness and this guilt washes away before something drastic occurs. I hope I am not developing feelings or something. I shudder at the thought. Everything is just so perfect with Arnold, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?

~HGP

She closed the book and laid down on her bed. She quickly dozed off before she could even think of changing out of street clothes.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

She could hear far off crying in the distance.

"Helga, how could you do this to me??!!?" the voice said angrily/sadly.

"I'm sorry", she heard another voice say.

She began to run. She ran for awhile. It was long and hard and she felt like she wasn't going anywhere when she suddenly was confronted by someone familiar.

"How could you do this! I thought you loved me!!?" Arnold scolded.

"I am so sorry, Arnold. I love you. Whatever I did, I'm so sorry," she was hysterically crying.

"I'm finding someone who really loves me, you are a selfish bitch! Get the hell out of my face!" he screamed.

"Wait!" she shrieked as she saw him with another girl.

"I love Phoebe more. At least she was honest." 

"NOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, ARNOLD!" Helga's heart was drunk with tears.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Helga! Helga! Hey Helga, honey!" Miriam was shaking Helga.

"Miriam?" Helga was drowsy. Her face was wet with tears.

"You were having a nightmare, honey. It's all over now. Supper is on the table." Her mother informed.

"I'm not hungry," Helga replied.

"Bob isn't going to like that answer, young lady," Miriam stated.

"I'm on my way. Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up." Helga pleaded.

Miriam wandered down the stairs as Helga took a good look in the mirror.

**__**

I just need sleep. He He. Helga, you are fine. Just a crazy dream. Don't worry about it. She thought to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald was stunned for a few minutes after he dropped Helga off.

**__**

What happened, he thought. **_Why was that so bizarre? _**He couldn't answer himself.

Gerald finally got home. He parked the car and thought he should call Helga. He decided against it and finished his homework instead. After dinner, he made his way up to his room.

**__**

I didn't even do anything and I feel guilty. Something weird is definitely going on. Why would I feel guilty about it? He couldn't understand himself. 

He decided to sleep on it. **_I'll feel much better. I just need rest. _He continued to think. _There is no way I have feelings for Helga G. Pataki._** With that thought, he fell asleep...

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

It was about 10 years into the future. He was coming home from work and he walked through the front door. A house with a picket fence. His dream house, pun intended.

"Honey, I'm home," he said and it echoed down the hallway.

He made his way into the bedroom to meet his loving wife.

"Phoebe... how could you?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"You're home early," she stated insensitively.

"ARNOLD?!?!" Gerald exclaimed in anger and in hurt.

"Hey Gerald!" Arnold said in a happy voice.

"This is a nightmare, I have to get the hell out of here!" Gerald said in frustration.

He began to run and run. The hallway seemed like it twisted and the floor seemed to roll. Out of breath, he finally arrived at a room. There was a blonde woman, in her late 20s crying hysterically.

"He hates me, he doesn't love me anymore," she was shouting in tears.

She ran up to Gerald and fell into his arms.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

A loud buzzer noise was heard. Gerald was awoken.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow, I'll try to shorten the next chapter. I'm sorry that this one is long. Keep reading, buds! :-D


	3. How Could You?

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Chapter Three: "How could you?"

Thank you for reading! This next chapter will make y'all be trippin'. It stirs up some things and will make your stomach turn. :-D

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

A loud buzzer noise was heard. Gerald was awoken. 

__

Ughh... that annoying alarm clock, he thought_._

Gerald made is way to school and wandered through the hallways like a zombie. As one knows, Gerald did not sleep well last night. His usual routine would be to approach Phoebe with a kiss or a "Good Morning", but she wasn't where she was usually found. He gave up this minor search and approached Arnold to talk; but oddly enough, Arnold walked away before he could say anything.

__

That's odd, he thought to himself. Everyone was looking at him kind of funny. He couldn't understand why. 

Helga was also having the same type of morning. She had to push herself to walk to school faster due to rain. It was awful outside, and her parents wouldn't drive her. _A thunder and lightning storm. Just what I need,_ she thought. Helga hurried in and went to look for Arnold. He looked her clearly in the eyes and then vanished from her vision. Phoebe was spotted at her locker so Helga made her way over.

"Hey Pheebs," Helga greeted, "You in the mood for scheming? I just got the sudden urge to play a nasty trick on Little Miss Lila." 

She noticed that Phoebe didn't seem too interested. Phoebe, still with the same blue frames, had a disgusted look on her face. She seemed like she was getting sick or something. Her pale blue sweater with her blue jeans pulled her whole look together. She still had the short black hair that was very beautiful. It seemed to bring out her blue eyes that would usually be hidden behind glasses. Phoebe was a beauty.

"Hey," Helga turned to her, "are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" Phoebe finally barked back.

"It's your best friend, of course I care!" Helga retaliated, "What's going on?"

Phoebe started to well up with tears, "How could you?" With that, Phoebe hurried off in a huff with rage and hurt in her eyes. Tears were coming down her face.

__

Well, I don't know what was up with Arnold this morning and now Phoebe, my best friend-- is upset with me. The worst part is... I don't even know why. Helga kept thinking and worrying. She struggled to hold back tears, but managed to not let her guard down.

She spent the day alone, and sat at lunch alone. Well, not exactly alone, but she sat at one of the "reject tables" with all of the geeks and nerds. 

__

Why would Phoebe be so angry at me? Well, not only angry, but extremely hurt. What happened? I better ask Geraldo, she thought. Helga noticed that Gerald wasn't sitting with Arnold at lunch like usual. Actually, they usually sat all together, but Phoebe and Arnold had kept their distance from Helga all day. 

Gerald was your average jock. He had the six pack abs with the stylin' hair, as usual. _If I didn't associate myself with Arnold or Phoebe, who knows?_ She thought to herself. Gerald was your typical ladies man, but since he had found Phoebe, he didn't involve himself with other women. He loved her so much. 

Helga got up to go approach him and it peculiarly seemed like she got so much attention by simply getting up from her seat. Everyone's eyes were on her and she became very uncomfortable by simply walking around the cafeteria.

"What the hell is going on around here?" she asked Gerald as she sat down.

"You tell me," he said with a frown, "Helga, Phoebe and Arnold have ignored me all day long. I don't know what happened."

"Well why did everyone just stare at me?" Helga inquired, "I know you don't know. I'm out of here."

__

Gerald watcher Helga rise from the table. Helga is very sexy, he thought_, I feel guilty of thinking that, but I'm a guy, and she's a girl. If Phoebe wasn't his girl, Gerald might consider going with Helga. Of course he had two obstacles to cross, being Arnold and Phoebe. It wouldn't be so tough if Arnold wasn't his best friend. _

She had a model's figure and normally attracted a lot of attention, but not like today. Something was up. Helga was stopped in her tracks by Lila. Oh, she hated Lila so much.

"Excuse me," Helga said politely as she was trying to get as far out of her face as possible. Lila blocked her way every time she tried to get away from her.

"What do you want?" Helga interjected sternly.

"Well, we all know what you want, don't we?" Lila replied smugly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Helga wanted an answer.

"You," she made her way back to her own table to leave Helga with her sly response.

__

Whatever, Helga thought, _I hate her more than anything. Why must she torture me?_

The school day finally came to a close and Gerald couldn't help but notice that people were looking at him oddly and treating him differently. He couldn't help but not understand comments he got from some of his classmates like "way to go" or "good going". It was all very strange. After school, Gerald made a break for his car to only find Arnold standing next to it.

"Hey man! I haven't talked to you all day! What's goin' on?" Gerald met him with a smile.

"I couldn't help but notice that you haven't apologized to me, never mind Phoebe," Arnold snapped.

"For what?" Gerald was becoming frustrated.

"I think you know, Gerald," Arnold retorted.

"No, No- I don't. No matter what it is, I am completely clueless. As a matter of fact, Helga was very confused as well. Why have you been avoiding me, your best friend **and** Helga, your girl?" Gerald questioned.

"I know about you and Helga," he explained, "that's why I've been avoiding you and her. I can't help but be hurt. **Wouldn't you be upset if your best friend slept with your girlfriend?**"

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Woah... Yes, I knew that would be a slap in the face! At least I warned you that this would be a doozy, so you probably already had your inhalers ready to rock and roll. :-D The next chapter will be up tomorrow night! Shout outs to my gal pals: Eudial and Twisters Girl!

~Lizzie D


	4. The Night Sky

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Hey guys! This is a long chapter but it'll go by like that *snaps fingers*. It is just wild and crazy and if you thought that the other ones were a snore or didn't make you pass out due to lack of breath, this one will make you pass out. So, once again, I warn you to take out your inhalers! ;-)

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT?!?!!?!" Gerald was shocked, "I would never cheat on my girl. That's right, my girl, Phoebe. She is my love, my one-and-only. I love her more than life itself. I wouldn't trade our relationship for the world. I didn't sleep with Helga, I did not kiss her, I did not hug her, love her, flirt with her, or anything. I did nothing with Helga G. Pataki! I don't know how you could accuse me, your best friend of such a deed!"

"So... you didn't sleep with Helga..." Arnold felt like an ass.

"No genius! I dropped her off from school because I felt bad that she was going to miss her bus!" Gerald continued, "I wouldn't touch her. She loves you more than anything, you know that."

Arnold reminisced on the time that Lila told him that Helga was in love with him. He had felt the same way. It was such a magical night at the Homecoming dance of their Freshman Year...

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REMINISCENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Helga loves you, Arnold!" Lila exclaimed to the entire class.

Helga squirmed in the chair, her tough image had just been thrashed.

"No, I don't believe you. She hates me, everyone knows that!" Arnold retaliated.

"It's true, Arnold!" Lila yelled back.

"Fine! I'll ask her myself!" Arnold replied and he made his way over to Helga and Phoebe.

"Now is your chance!" Phoebe whispered.

"Do you love me?" he said with a laugh.

Phoebe was whispering, "Say it! Say it!!!"

"Ughh... you see I----, umm..." she began to pour her heart out, "YES! Arnold, I admit it. I love you more than anything in the world. Every time I called you 'football head', 'yutz', 'hair boy'.... it was all my love for you killing me. I couldn't tell you because I was actually insecure inside. I wouldn't leave my guard down for a moment. Now that I told you, an internal weight has been lifted of my tortured, teenage soul! I love you..."

Arnold just looked at her, stunned. He thought she was going to cry. Lila was simply basking in the moment of making Helga look like a fool. He could see straight into Helga's soul for the sweetheart who she was. _She was so beautiful_, he thought, _that was the best night of my life. I realized for the first time that I loved her too._

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REMINISCENCE ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry..." Arnold replied.

"Uhh... sure," Gerald resumed, "I better be going. Helga and I are working on the project tonight!"

"Well, you definitely will get an A for cooperation!" Rhonda snickered, "You guys work so... well together!"

"So you said all that stuff about Helga and I! How could you? You know that I love Phoebe!" Gerald became enraged.

"What makes you think I said it?" Rhonda encouraged his fury.

"Get the hell out of here," Helga interrupted.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Johansen, I mean... Greetings Helga," Rhonda teased.

"Grow up, bitch!" Helga intimidated her.

"Don't worry I won't call the fashion police on you. Pink and Black was so 80s!" Rhonda scurried away.

"Ughh... I hate her," Helga said with disgust.

"I apologize for avoiding you," Arnold sympathized, "I shouldn't believe everything I hear."

"I'm glad you've come around, Football Face!" Helga smiled sweetly.

Phoebe also approached all of them and walked straight to Arnold. He explained what had happened and she was supportive.

"I'm so sorry that I avoided you guys," Phoebe felt awful, "Group hug!"

"Who do you think I am? I don't do 'group hugs'. You know me, Pheebs! I'm not a Rhonda or a Lila!" Helga pushed her away with a smile.

Gerald drove Arnold and Phoebe to Arnold's house so they could work on their project. Gerald went on to Helga's house so they could work on their assignment as well. The car ride was very awkward as Gerald and Helga were on their way to her home.

"So..." Gerald started. Helga was staring out the window as the sun was going down. It was beautiful. 

"It's getting dark, huh?" Gerald was obviously trying to make conversation.

"No kidding, Geraldo!" she laughed, "This is random but, I think I saw Rhonda make a fashion error today... orange with pink is a 'no-no'!"

"I hate Rhonda even more than I did- if that is humanly possible!" he joked.

"Haha, yeah. I know what you mean. She had no business doing what she did," Helga said.

"Well... it was weird. She might not have been the one who started the rumors," he resumed the conversation.

"Who else would? All signs point to her!" Helga argued.

"Remember, she said 'What makes you think I said it?'. According to her, it could have been anyone," Gerald reasoned.

"So you think Miss Perfect, Lila, could have been the wrongdoer? I hate that bitch too," Helga continued.

"Do you like anyone?" he noticed she was slightly offended, "Well, I won't say that you don't have reason to hate either Lila or Rhonda. They're both mean to you after all."

"You see it too?" she seemed surprised he thought so, "I mean... Arnold always said it was just my imagination."

"Well, I don't know. From my point of view, that's how it seemed," he replied.

Helga just smiled and they made their way inside her house. Gerald couldn't help but see what a tough life she has. Despite the money her father makes, she couldn't have had as good a home life as himself. He observed her father, "Bob" as they call him, cursing at the television; beer in hand. Her mother, Miriam, was sloshed with a shot of liquor.

Helga led Gerald up to her room and pulled out a paper and pencil. Soaked from the rain, she decided to get comfortable and grabbed some clothes and stumbled towards the bathroom. 

__

Why does this all seem so weird? Gerald has come over before. Why does it seem so wrong for him to be here? I can't help but have this feeling of guilt wash over me. I feel terrible! She kept thinking to herself as she pulled her flannels on.

When she returned to her room, she found Gerald sitting on the edge of her bed, peering out the window.

"Tall hair boy, we have an advertising campaign to launch; not a rocket. You won't find an advertising assignment in the blanket of stars up there," Helga chuckled.

"Oh sorry, it just seems really beautiful. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I couldn't help but watch... just a little..." Gerald responded.

  
Helga approached him and she joined him beside the window. _He's right_, she thought, it _is so beautiful_. She also couldn't help but notice the aurora borealis which was also out tonight. 

"Well, you're right about something... it is really pretty out there," she confessed.

Helga was suddenly alarmed when she noticed that her sacred diary was right on the window sill. _Oh my friggin' god, what the hell am I going to do? _she thought in a panic. _I better divert the attention to the idiotic project, back to work... NOW!!!_

"Well we better get back to work," she suggested.

"Are you okay?" Gerald inquired. He couldn't help but noticed she seemed like she was acting odd.

"Oh me? Well yeah, I'm just wonderful!" she replied quickly. She acted like she was hiding something and Gerald knew she was hiding whatever it was. He ignored her odd behavior and returned to work. 

As they continued to work, they had a great time for once. It wasn't so awkward and they managed to avoid talking about their love lives. But the entire mood of evening took a turn when one of those moments just happened. It was almost like a blow to the chest. He simply stood up to stretch after sitting on the floor for a couple hours. All he did was take her hand to help her up. 

__

It's happening again, she thought. _I can't feel this way! I just can't! I love Arnold! Nothing can change that. Not now. I want to grow old with Arnold. I want to have children with Arnold... If I want all of that wonderful stuff, why am I standing here, taking his hand. Holding it as if for dear life. Looking into his eyes and seeing what I have never seen before._

Then it happened. The worst thing imaginable. Heart stopping, hard to get, hard to handle and hard to keep up. Mind bending. He didn't know why or how he did it, but he just did. His heart skipped a few beats in his chest. When he felt her lips against his, he was feeling something he had never felt before. _I love Phoebe. But, if I loved Phoebe, why would I be standing here with a girl... not just any girl- but her best friend. I am not just kissing Helga G. Pataki. But, I may- be falling in love with her._ His worries that were flooding his mind just seemed to all dissipate. 

"You better go," she whispered, "no one can ever know... ever. This shouldn't have happened, and I take full responsibility, Gerald. You just better go before I screw up even more."

"Goodbye Helga," he whispered back and made his way out of her room and down the stairs.

"Is that you, Alfred?" Bob yelled from the den.

Gerald shrugged at the comment which made him feel worse. _It should have been Arnold. Not me. I'm Gerald Johansen. The boyfriend of Phoebe Heyerdohl, the potential Valedictorian. We could have been class couple. Helga's right though. We can put that all behind us. It can be a mere memory. But, do I want to?_ Gerald's thoughts were once again, worries as he made his way to his red BMW sports car.

He thought he heard a voice or some movement in the distance that was coming from near the Pataki residence. It would be that of a person. He ignored it and simply drove off.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

That's all folks! hehe! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I'm deeply hurt by the lack of them. I feel so unloved. :'-(

Shout outs: Eudial, Twisters Girl

~Lizzie D


	5. Foul Play

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Wooey, that last chapter was a doozy, wasn't it? I hope you had your inhalers! Haha... Oh and if you are only into Arnold and Helga, I truly encourage you to open your eyes, this story is actually quite good, you never know what will happen.

Thanks to my gal pals btw! You guys know who you are and I love the support!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Gerald drove away, he couldn't help but ignore the human-like figure wafting in the shadows of the Pataki residence. It seemed like the body of a girl, but Gerald didn't study it much. He had more important things on his mind. He kissed his best friend's girlfriend. Arnold loved Helga more than the world. She was his world. Gerald had really screwed up this time. He rushed to his room and shut and door. He started to shed tears which is unlike him. Gerald doesn't cry. His eyes were swollen from crying as he drifted off to sleep. His breaths were uneven from crying and hysterics.

__

WHY, JUST GOD, WHY???!! WHY did I do that???? I love Phoebe and I have to screw up every god damned time?! God damn it! I hate myself!!! Gerald almost thought he would drown in the guilt that had overcome him.

Helga was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. Her mind was swamped with worry, anger, hurt, and guilt. She was a mix of feelings and she didn't know what to do with herself. 

Should I call him? No, I'd get too attached or something. Some things in the world are just better not said. No one will find out. Everything will be all right. Helga glanced over towards the window sill to see her pink book. The pages were open to yesterday's date. Helga got up and gasped with the words she read:

**__**

...I can't believe what I did with Gerald. I don't know why I feel so guilty. We never 'did' anything. It's just. Something happened...

Helga's stomach turned when she read it. Her mind acted like she had never even wrote it. Helga felt like she was reading this for the first time. _I can't believe this but I will have to put it behind me. This is over... kaput. It can be locked away in our memory... do I really want that to happen? Why do I feel like this is something that comes only once in a lifetime?_

Helga had trouble getting to sleep and her tears had begun to soak her pillow. She felt sick to her stomach and forced herself to sleep. She tried not to think of anything and eventually she was so exhausted, that she dozed off.

***

They had thought everything would just erase itself, but the moment they had shared was eternal. They would never... could never forget the tragic and heart-achingly passionate kiss that just could never be eliminated from the back of their minds.

Gerald saw Phoebe in the hallway and he almost felt relieved that Helga wasn't at her side. He picked Phoebe up, who was only 5'2", and kissed her full on the lips and had a smile on his face.

Inside he wasn't so delighted.

He couldn't stop thinking of Helga. He didn't kiss Phoebe right then, he just kissed Helga. His passion is for her even though he can never say anything about it. 

__

Something happened, Helga thought. _Why did we take it that far? Of course I like Gerald but there is no way I can allow myself to fall in love with him! NO WAY!_

"NO WAY!" she shouted, not noticing everyone's eyes immediately fell on her.

"Umm... 'NO WAY' what?" Arnold was baffled.

"Oh nothing, Football Head. But, I love you!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"You're my Helga! I love you too!" Arnold replied with another suave kiss.

"Well you're my G-Arnold! I love you, I always will!" she said with a save. Helga almost uttered 'You're my Gerald!'; but thankfully, she stopped herself. 

__

Phew, she thought. _I gotta watch myself!_

"So Helga, Phoebe and I were talking last night..." Arnold began.

__

Talking??? Helga thought to herself. _What kind of talking?!!_

"...so we want to have a double date tomorrow night. She knows this magnificent and not to mention, classy, restaurant! You could call it a 'group thing'. It will be me, you, Pheebs, and Gerald..." Arnold continued babbling.

Helga's heart stopped and she shuddered when he said the boy's name. _Gerald, heh. He's just a guy. Yeah. This won't be awkward, it'll be... kind of fun.... OH! Who am I kidding? This will be 'Awkward City'! _Helga worried.

"So how does it sound?" Arnold was obviously excited over the idea.

"Great!" Helga put on a smile even though she was dying inside.

"...so it'll be you, me, Arnold, and Helga! Super idea! And..." Phoebe babbled on with a broad grin.

__

Helga. Oh Helga, I think I've fallen in love you and I'm forced to hold it back. This will super suck. I better go anyhow. It would look weird if I back down. 

"Sure, I'll come," Gerald replied with his charming smile.

Helga and Arnold went separate ways after English class and Helga had worries submerged in her mind. She wasn't concentrating on the people in school so everyone seemed to walk around her in the hallway. Helga looked like a zombie walking straight forward, no distraction. Nothing. She wasn't in much of a rush, since the school day finished. She was emotionlessly walking and suddenly bumped into...

"Oh, sorry Helga," Gerald blushed with a smile.

"I'm also just ever so sorry!" Lila grinned.

Helga noticed a portfolio of pictures that seemed very familiar. _Wait... that's me! Who is that other person... hmmm.... IT'S GERALD! HOLY SHIT!_

"Okay Little Miss Lovely," Helga was infuriated as she picked up the private photos, "where did you get these?"

"Oh nowhere special," Lila grinned evilly, "Let's just say I didn't capture you in your best moment!"

Gerald gasped. He didn't know what to say. His life would be ruined if those pictures were released.

"I'll be taking those," Helga grabbed for them.

"Uh uh uh..." Lila shook a finger in her face, "You have to do something for me, first!"

"That's blackmail!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Oh, why yes it is. But you won't be having these pictures anytime soon unless you do what I say," she laughed.

"What do you want us to do?" he inquired.

Helga was speechless now. What about Arnold, my love? Our relationship will be ruined. 

"So you're the dirty bitch who started those rumors!" Helga interjected.

"Oh, I am. I am ever so happy to do what I did. Only my plan backfired. Lucky for me I have someone on my side," she replied as Arnie approached them.

"Arnie!?!" Gerald and Helga panted.

"I like gum, I like reading nutrition labels, and I like to count things," he started.

"Shut up, you oaf!" Helga retorted.

"Lila, aren't you happy enough dating this fool?" Gerald yelled.

"Shhh... keep it down. We aren't dating!" Arnie exclaimed.

"Here's the story!" Lila began telling her scheme.

__

Oh no, this can't be good. They thought to themselves.

"Helga, no matter what, I am in love with Arnold. There is nothing you can do to change that. I am Lila, I ALWAYS get what I want! I want Arnold as a boyfriend! You want to know how I got Arnie on my side? He is in love with Phoebe. He figured she was out of reach in Grade 4 when he came to visit. Phoebe is the smartest girl in our damn class. He is loop for the moon for her," Lila continued.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Helga grunted.

"I plan on showing Arnold and (looks at Gerald) _Phoebe_, these photos that I took of you. Arnie and I caught you guys 'studying' last night!" Lila shouted.

"You wouldn't?" Gerald gasped.

"Oh, I would. Believe me. I get what I want. And so will Arnie. So there! Now, I am giving you until tomorrow night. Yes, tomorrow night, to decide whether you want to do this the easy way... or **the hard way**... I couldn't help but overhear your little discussion with my beloved, Arnold, this morning. It should be ever so much fun," she smirked.

"The easy way?" Gerald questioned.

"Yes, you break up with Phoebe, and Helga, my dear, you must break things off with Arnold!" she beamed.

"The hard way..." Helga pondered. She knew the answer anyhow, but decided to satisfy the bitch.

"I will display your.... obscene photos to Arnold **and** Phoebe," Lila chirped as she glanced at her watch, "Oh! Look at the time! I better be going! I can't miss my hair appointment. I don't have much time!"

"And neither do you two!" Arnie shouted at Helga and Gerald. 

"Good one, Arnie," she said as she walked away. Suddenly, she stopped herself, "Oh, I almost forgot to give you this message: NO FORCE OF NATURE AND NO ACT OF GOD CAN STOP THIS BLACKMAIL FROM TAKING PLACE!!... I feel much better. Let's go!" She signaled to Arnie as they deserted their enemies.

"Holy shit..." Gerald muttered.

"Listen, I know it isn't like me to be positive, but I love Arnold. If we are as meant to be as you and Phoebe are, everything will be good in the end... right?" Helga was filling up with tears.

"Right," he hated seeing her cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow, what a juicy woosy chapter! Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.

Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys!


	6. Leave A Message...

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

How could Helga and Gerald get out of this mess? Hmm...

Thanks to: Eudial and Twisters Girl! You go gurl... or gurls, cuz you are two people... and...

(awkward silence)

Never mind, 'herre' is the new chapter...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga declined Gerald's invite for a ride home even though she really could've used it. _I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Lila always gets what she wants, and she will probably take Arnold away from me. And I will lose my Arnold and my best friend, Phoebe. Ughh... how could life become any worse? _She continued to agonize over the situation; considering every possible way to evade it.

Lila had said: "You must break things off with Arnold!". Helga couldn't forget those chilling words. That was supposedly "The Easy Way". 

__

Well, there is absolutely no way in hell I am going to do 'The Easy Way'. I've got this shit out. I can't let her show Arnold and Phoebe the pictures... but if I can't do either way.... what is left? Helga trudged into her home and found her dismal family in their usual regions of the household. Bob at the TV; Miriam in the kitchen.

__

Nice family, she thought. Helga headed up to her room and found that she had received two messages on her machine.

Message One: _Hey Helga! It's your ever so special friend, Lila. I just thought you should know that you have only 24 hours left until Judgment Day. Well, not 'Judgment Day', but it will be ever so similar when Arnold runs to me. Hahahaha, catch you later, loser... _*click

Message Two: _Hey Babe, its Arnold. I just wanted to tell you that I'm psyched for tomorrow night! Please call me when you get a chance! I love you so much and I hope you know that. _***background voice/noise*** (to other person) _Shhh... _(back to phone) _Anyways Helga, I really- uhh... well I better be going now. So long! _**click**

Message Three: _Helga. It's Gerald. I just wanted you to know that we can beat this thing. As long as we cooperate we can pull together. And... well I know this is sort of odd, but we better finish that project, haha. Thanks for well, I don't know. I just feel like I owe you. Call me as soon as you get in so we can work on the... uh... project. Um. Bye... _(still there) _I'll hang up now. Yup... _(still there) _Oh yeah! About dinner tomorrow night, I will... uh... try to be as um... well.... not act awkward. _(acting awkward) _Bye..._ **click** (A/N: Finally!)

__

Crimeny! Three calls and one that would never end! She thought to herself.

***

Arnold and Phoebe were putting the finishing touches up on the project.

"What is she saying???" Phoebe asked.

"Shhh!" he almost scolded her.

Phoebe placed her hands on her hips and waited until the phone was placed back on the receiver.

"Well... that- um... that project sure came out good," Arnold attempted to strike up conversation.

Phoebe ignored the comment and finally spoke, "Did you think it was weird that Gerald and Helga didn't pay much attention to us today? They seemed so cold. I mean, sure, we had our usual morning talk, but nothing after school. Usually, Helga is scheming a way to light Lila's hair on fire!"

"Hey, calm down, Pheebs. Helga has been awful stressed lately. She doesn't have good family life," Arnold reasoned.

"Well, then... why was Gerald so awkward?" Phoebe interrogated.

"How should I know? I'm not Gerald!" Arnold shouted and Phoebe seemed hurt.

"Sorry Pheebs," Arnold apologized.

"Yes, I know. It's just teenage hormones," she forgave him.

"Teenage hormones. You know, that could be why Helga and Gerald have been acting so peculiar. So it's nothing!" Arnold deduced.

That reason didn't seem to satisfy their suspicions. Arnold knew that what he had just said was bull. He didn't believe it, himself!

"Maybe," Phoebe stopped what she was doing and sat down by Arnold's red retractable couch.

Arnold couldn't help but notice she started to sob.

"Phoebe?" he rushed to her, "Are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's Gerald!" she cried, "Things aren't good for us, I don't think."

"How could you doubt him? He loves you!" Arnold put his arm around her casually.

"It's just. Well... When he kisses me, I know he means it in some way. It just doesn't feel right. Something between us has drastically changed. When he kissed me this morning, it wasn't the heart to heart, 'oh-my-god I'm so in love with you', type kiss. It seemed like something had just held back. There was passion but I didn't get it... It's quite complicated," she concluded, "Things with Helga are good... right?"

"Of course," he smiled. 

He smiled and he lied. _Phoebe is so true with what she said. I feel the exact same thing with Helga. It seems like her kissing me has become part of her daily routine. Like it doesn't mean anything. I do see love in her eyes, but it's not the same love that we once knew. It has... well- changed._ His eyes were on Phoebe. So hurt and so betrayed. He knew the feeling. But why did they feel this way? _Helga and Gerald were trustworthy and honest and would never hurt Phoebe or me. I will find out what is going on. Tomorrow night... that's perfect! Everything will be good again. It will be so wonderful._ He enjoyed just thinking of the moment.

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. She collapsed into his arms and he held her tight. She was dying inside. Just then, she stepped back again, her tears had wiped away. 

"Arnold," she murmured.

After over ten years of friendship, she felt like she had seen him for the first time. It was so amazing. She just grasped his true essence, something she had never sensed in him before. There was care in his eyes. A thoughtfulness in his eyes that she had never seen in him before. She had seen it in Gerald, but that had recently faded. Arnold's presence was so welcoming, she couldn't contain her need to just... be.

Two lonely shadows exchanging a passionate kiss in the night. It was something that was rather necessary as opposed to being shameful. The kiss slowly ended and they snapped back to normal... at first-- very embarrassed. A minute or two passed and then the silence was broken.

"We're gonna get an A on our project," Arnold commented. He acted as if they hadn't shared a kiss. Acting as if nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

"Yeah, probably," Phoebe anxiously remarked, "Well, I- uh better be going. I have curfew! See ya!"

He had felt bad for not taking notice even though something of grand significance had taken place between him and Pheebs. He didn't want to admit it to himself. To him, he would try to think of it as... a... 'kiss between friends'. _So if anyone ever finds out, it's no big deal... Because that is all it was. A 'Kiss Between Friends'. _Arnold, now exhausted from work and emotionally drained, walked towards the bathroom for a shower...

***

Helga fumbled for the telephone as it began to ring again.

Home for ten, stinkin' minutes, and I am already being bothered.

"Hello?" Helga answered the telephone.

"Hey, it's Gerald," he started.

"Yes, Geraldo?" she laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to get together this afternoon so we can finish that project. I also think we need to talk," he felt very uncomfortable.

"Sure, since we did it here last time, how about your place?" Helga couldn't help but analyze what she just said. _'We did it here last time' UGHHH! That was lame, I shouldn't say something that has such a vile, dual meaning._

"Sounds great!" he saved her awkwardness.

"Cool, I'll be over in a few," she replied as she walked into the bathroom for her brush.

"Need a ride?" he inquired politely.

"Oh no, it's okay. I need the exercise!" she joked.

"Well, if you're sure," Gerald responded, "I'll go settle a work area in my room. I'll be waiting for you. Oh and save your appetite, you can eat dinner here! Hopefully, it's pizza."

"Ha Ha, sure. I'm looking forward to it," she almost was.

"See ya then!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Helga rushed into her bathroom and shuffled for the makeup. She paid special attention to her looks as she walked out of the home.

Helga walked down the street and couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. From time to time, she would turn around to see what it was; but only to find no one there.

***

"Welcome to my humble abode," Gerald snickered as he led her into his room.

"Yeah, humble," she noted sarcastically.

The twosome had fun. Yes, fun doing a project. They finished the assignment around 7pm.

"Oh thank god, that's over. One less problem," she smiled.

"Yeah..." Gerald hated the bizarre break in the conversation.

"Oh, is this one of these awkward silences that we definitely have to learn to steer away from?" she giggled.

"Haha, I guess so," Gerald answered. With those words, the doorbell rang and Gerald wandered to the door as Helga watched and listened from another room.

"Oh hello Gerald. Just the man I was looking for," Lila began.

"I don't like you. I think you're evil!" he bluntly told her.

"Well, all of us have our likes and dislikes. Despite what you _think_, I am not evil. I am just your average, ever so wonderful, girl. I always find a way to achieve my goals. As long as Arnold and Helga aren't together, my days are brighter!" she chirped.

Arnie fake coughed as a sign for attention.

"Oh and we are going to have to split you two lovebirds, you and uh... Phobey or whatever her name is. It doesn't really matter anyhow, because Arnie will have her and I will have my Arnold!" Lila squeaked.

"It's Phoebe... Why are you really here?" Gerald asked.

"OH! Just to ruin your day. You know, make it worse. I wanted to remind you that you don't have much time left," she replied with a broad smirk.

"How sweet!" he said sarcastically and slammed the door in their faces.

Helga came out from where she was.

"Bitch," she muttered.

"Yeah I know. We have to stop her," he concluded.

"Yes, but how?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Loves! ~Lizzie D---- Keep up the R/R!


	7. Cut The Cheese Pizza

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Hmm... I sense the smell of scheming in the air. (to random bystander) Do you smell it?

Bystander: I am but a fictional, innocent bystander.

Umm... yeah... well herre we go... ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gerald led Helga up to his room. He a cool room. Maybe not as modern as Arnold's room, but it definitely was comfortable here. He had the very comfortable leather couches with the wall TV.

Gerald ordered them a pizza by phone.

"Cut the Cheese Pizza, May I take your order?" the Pizza Guy answered the phone.

"Yeah, 1 large cheese pizza to the Johansen residence..." Gerald gave him the information.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, our fastest pizza delivery man is available!" he replied.

"Uhh... that's wonderful, See ya!" Gerald hung up the phone.

Helga watched his every move. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she had nothing better to do. That satisfied her as a good enough excuse for looking at him.

Gerald couldn't help but notice her watching him talk on the phone. She had to begun to wander his room and finally got comfortable on his leather sofa. 

"Comfortable?" Gerald asked as he sat down beside her. 

"In what respect? I'm stressed but I'm physically extremely comfortable right now..." she looked up at Gerald and he was staring into her green eyes, "what are you looking at, Geraldo?" She couldn't believe she had the guts to say that.

"You have lint in your hair," he pretended to pull lint out of her hair.

__

That could have been really embarrassing, he thought.

"Oh," she responded. She knew he was lying, but oh well.

There was another awkward silence. _I can't give in, damn it. My defenses always come down at the wrong time. But who cares if my defenses come down? Normally, it wouldn't matter. Socially, he is my boyfriend's best friend, my best friend's boyfriend... and now I feel awkward towards him... I mean so what if my heart skips a beat when we make eye contact. My knees get weak and I almost tremble by the power between our two hearts._ Realizing the magnitude of her thoughts, she became overwhelmed with stress. Then there was a knock at the door. _Phew_, her stress would be relieved.

"ARNIE?!?!" Gerald answered.

Upon hearing that Arnie was the pizza man, she hid behind the couch.

"When I heard that you ordered a pizza, I offered to deliver," he grinned.

"Go to hell, you don't get a tip!" Gerald took the pizza and was about to slam the door.

"You _do_ need to cover the bill, Gerald," he said as Gerald began to fumble for money, "so who are you sharing this pizza with?"

"Why would you think I was sharing the pizza?" Gerald asked nervously.

"It's my profession, I should know. No one eats pizza alone," Arnie concluded as Gerald slammed the door. Arnie left the building. Even though he didn't actually see Helga there, he sensed her presence.

"That was close," Gerald gasped.

"No kidding," Helga replied, "so what are we going to do?" Helga grabbed a slice and Gerald got soda out of his fridge.

"Hmm..." Gerald had a little light bulb go on above his head, "I KNOW!!"

"What is it, Sherlock?" Helga laughed at him.

"We can just tell Lila and Arnie that we are going to a different restaurant! That way, they will go all over the city looking for us, and they won't be able to find us!!!" Gerald was ecstatic.

"Stop acting like Simmons... It sounds like a great idea, Tall-Hair Boy, but what if they don't believe us?" Helga was skeptical.

"Well, they will... because... we will have Arnold and Phoebe go along with it!" Gerald started formulating more ideas.

"Hmmm..." Helga thought aloud, "Continue..."

"Okay, here's the plan. We tell Lila and Arnie that we will be going to Chez Pierre instead of Chez Paris," Gerald continued.

"NO WAY! I even screwed that one up! Remember when I mixed up the restaurants?" Helga interrupted.

"Oh yeah... good times," he smiled, "Well, then. We will simply tell them that we are headed to 'Outback Steakhouse'. That is quite different than Chez Paris."

Helga felt uneasy about this idea. There was too much lying. If they were caught, things would be even worse.

"I have a better idea..." Helga began, "We actually go to the 'Outback Steakhouse' instead of 'Chez Paris'. We just tell Arnold and Pheebs that we would prefer there instead of 'Chez Paris'... because... because..."

"I'm allergic to all of their meals!" Gerald shouted.

"Shh! Nah, that excuse is overused. How about that we just like the Outback better?" Helga inquired.

"Sounds good. I'm so happy this will work out," he smiled, "thank you..."

"For what?" she blushed.

"I don't know but my worries just seem like they're gone. I've never been more thankful to have you as a friend... anyway... just thanks," he choked out.

"You're cool too," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He just smiled. He had never felt so happy before. Like he just melted whenever she came around. 

"Am I in denial?" she thought aloud and Gerald heard her.

"About what?" he asked.

__

Crap, she thought, _I have to learn to keep my mouth shut_.

"With Arnold... just stuff. Like when he left me a message, it seemed so distant. I thought I even heard another girl in the background!" she started to cry.

"Oh Helga, it's okay. I'm sure it was nothing," he put his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"It's not though. I love him so much and he seems so far away to me now... I don't know what to do..."

"After tomorrow night, everything is gonna be all right," he looked into her eyes, "I'll never leave you. I'm always here for you, Helga... but... is it my fault? Like what happened..."

"No, Gerald... no. Stuff happens and people deal with it, you're right. Everything will be okay," Helga replied. Realizing the time was 8:00pm, "Gerald, it's late. I better get going. You call Arnold and have him make reservations for a table for four!"

"Sure, Helga!" he called as she walked out the door.

__

I don't think I could ever feel so much for her. I hope everything turns out as okay as we say, he thought as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Arnold answered the phone.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald greeted.

"What's up Gerald?" Arnold was happy to talk to him.

"Not too much... I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that we should go to the Outback for a change. You know, instead of all those fancy-schmancy French restaurants. Like with the smelly cheese," Gerald laughed.

"Not a bad plan, I'll change the reservations. Did you ask Helga and Phoebe?" Arnold inquired.

__

I forgot to ask Phoebe! OH SO STUPID! AHH! I remember to ask Helga, but not my own girlfriend. Ughh...

"Gerald?"

"Oh sorry Arnold, I was watchin' TV. No, I haven't asked Pheebs yet. But, when me and Helga finished the project, she seemed to go for the idea... Phoebe shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Okay then..."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll make the reservations right now."

"See ya Arnold!"

"Bye Gerald!"

Arnold hung up the phone. _How come all of this seems so weird? And how could I be so unfaithful to Helga? I actually kissed another woman. Not just any girl off the street either. I kissed Helga's best friend. I kissed my best friend's girl. That was really low._

Arnold continued to feel horrible as he pulled out the phonebook and began to search for the number to the restaurant. _Let's see... Outback Steakhouse... Ah! Here it is. _He dialed the number.

"Outback Steakhouse."

"Uh, hi. Could I make a reservation for a table for four tomorrow night at 6pm?" Arnold was very polite.

"Sure," the feminine voice said.

Gee, this lady sounds very familiar...

"Okay well, do you have any seating preferences or anything?" she asked.

"No, anywhere with a table and four chairs is fine," Arnold joked.

"Okay, well we look forward to your company... Mr...." she wondered.

"Arnold. Just leave our reservation under that name," he told her.

"Okay, Mr. Arnold," she said nonchalantly. She knew that name oh-so-well though.

"Goodbye," Arnold hung up the phone.

If only he knew what he was getting into...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

oOoOOooOOOoOOOooooOOo.... a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think it was so good, but the cliffhanger pulled it together. Don't ya think? haha, keep up the R&R!

~Lizzie D


	8. Dreams and Schemes

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Holy oh-my-goodness, this chapter will make the earth fall out of orbit because everyone who reads it will fall out of their chairs in hysterics or laughter and sadness. No matter what, you will be in tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arnold was tossing and turning in his bed, and his sheets started to twist and tangle in unison with his movements.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DREAM SEQUENCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Arnold and Helga were walking peacefully and then began to run together, almost with the wind. The skies soon began to darken and they were being forced to run faster because of an unwelcome surprise. The ground behind them began to roll and fall. It would just begin to drop off and it would be plunging at the same rate that Helga and Arnold were trying to survive.

'Oh my god', he thought.

"ARNOLD!!" Helga screamed. She had tripped on a rock and was holding on for dear life. Arnold grabbed onto her arm to try to pull her towards him.

"Hold on, Helga!" he yelled.

"Arnold, I can't... I can't..." Helga gasping for breath began to tremble.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LET GO!" he shrieked for her.

"I love you... I can't do this anymore," Helga tried to let go.

"WHAT?? NO!! I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME! NO! NO! I LOVE YOU, HELGA!" Arnold was in fright and he couldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry," Helga couldn't hold on; she was too weak.

"HELGA!!!" Arnold yelled after her, but kept himself running.

She was gone...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD...** His alarm clock went off.

Arnold was covered with his own sweat from the nightmare. His heart was still beating very heavily and he was almost struggling to breathe. He decided to forget about the dream, as it was so terrible and extremely unpleasant to analyze.

***

"Hey Helga!" Phoebe excitedly greeted her.

"Oh, hey Pheebs!" Helga smiled.

"Tonight's the big night! Aren't you excited?" she laughed.

Imitating Lila, Helga replied, "Oh, I am just looking forward to this wondrous evening just ever so much!"

"Well, ad presentations are tomorrow... Have you guys finished the project?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah... it'll get us a B," Helga smirked.

"Well, that's all that matters, right?" Phoebe perked.

"Yeah, I guess," she continued.

"Well, we better be getting to class! Come on!" Phoebe was all happy.

"What allergy meds are you on? Sheesh!" Helga snickered.

***

The day went by like any other. It was very boring, so Gerald didn't exactly concentrate so much on the French Indian War. He had more important things on his mind such as the upcoming dinner. At least he didn't have to worry about Lila and her pawn, Arnie. They wouldn't be going to the Steakhouse. 

__

As far as Lila knows, we're going to 'Chez Pierre', he chuckled to himself. The famous foursome were now whole, once again. Gerald's lunch table was himself, Arnold, Phoebe, and Helga. _She has such beautiful eyes_, he thought. _Of course I mean, uh... Phoebe._ He had to reassure himself that nothing was going on between him and Helga; although, Gerald had become pretty suspicious of Phoebe and Arnold. They had pretty much kept to themselves lately. He found that to be quite out of character for them to kind of form their own little 'thing'. _I can't say that Helga and I don't have a special bond, but Arnold and Phoebe seem to be getting along very well... OH! How could I suspect, Arnold, of all people- to screw around with my girl?_

"Gerald!" Phoebe finally raised her voice.

"Yeah? What?" Gerald was pulled out of his trance, "Oh, sorry Pheebs."

"It's okay," she smiled, "All I wanted to tell you is how much I love you. You can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I can," Gerald replied.

"Okay... well what is bothering you?" Phoebe inquired as Helga became suddenly aware of their conversation.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about the presentations tomorrow," he lied.

"Oh, Phew! I thought it was something serious!" Phoebe seemed relieved.

__

I just lied to my girlfriend. Well, why am I surprised? I've been doing that a lot lately... he thought.

"No, nothing serious at all! I'm just thinking about how it will go..." he continued.

"Eh, it'll be fine. I'm not worried at all!" Helga grinned.

Helga may have not been worried about their presentation, but she was worried about the Lila situation. Even though the matter was apparently solved, it still seemed to haunt her thoughts and cause her worry.

The school day ended soon enough and Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Phoebe began to worry about that upcoming dinner...

***

**HONK** **HONK** Gerald slammed against the horn.

"Come on, Helga! Hurry up!" Gerald yelled out the car window.

"Keep your shirt on, Geraldo!" Helga made her way into the car.

They drove all the way to the 'Outback Steakhouse' and made their way inside to stumble upon quite an unpleasant happening, nonetheless, it was a surprise alright.

__

Holy shit! WHY GOD, WHY?! Helga's face just fell when she saw what she saw.

Gerald's thoughts were identical. _God damn it. I knew something would go wrong! Ughh! Jeez!_

"It is just ever so wonderful to serve you," Lila chirped.

Arnold could sense Helga's anger, but this time; her anger was almost fright. He didn't understand why.

"Hi Lila," Arnold smiled.

"Good evening, Arnold. Bonsoir, Phobey! It is just ever so wonderful that you came!" Lila shot Gerald and Helga spiteful glances, "Helga. Gerald."

"Bitch," Helga muttered.

"What was that? I am ever so sure I heard you mumble something, Helga?" she squeaked.

"I didn't hear anything... and her name is Phoebe! Not Phoebe!" Gerald retorted.

"Well, okay then-- Would you like to start off with drinks?" Lila grinned.

"Yah I'll have a Coke..." Arnold declared.

"I'll have a Ginger Ale!" Phoebe shrilled.

"Pepsi," Gerald uttered.

"Oh, Helga. Before you order, I just thought that you should know," Lila turned and twisted her apron to show a manila folder. It was clearly labeled, 'Obscenities'. "We don't serve alcoholic drinks, here," Lila was malicious.

"That's no problem," Helga choked and cleared her throat, "I don't drink. I'll have an Iced Tea, sweetened."

"Fine," Lila walked away, "It will be a few minutes."

Helga thought she would die. She needed a distraction. Even just for 2 or 3 minutes. She opened her ears and heard music playing. She turned around and saw D.J. Dusty jamming the speakers on the dance floor. People were bopping to the beat. It seemed like such a diversion that she longed for. 'Ghetto Pat' the Pink Starfish was her absolute favorite rapper. Nelly and Ja Rule couldn't hold a candle to 'Ghetto Pat'. The D.J. was even playing her favorite song...

{Hot in..... So hot in herre..... So hot in..... } The speakers were blaring. It was such a good escape from her troubles until...

"Here are your drinks," Lila slammed Helga's drink in front of her to pull her away from the obviously amused state that she was in.

"Thanks," Helga attempted to be polite. She actually wanted to go down on her knees and beg for mercy.

__

Ughh, Gerald thought. _Things can't get any worse. Maybe it's fate. Maybe Phoebe and I aren't the soul mates that I thought we were._ Gerald thought he was going to cry. To relieve the tension, he drowned his thoughts with the Pepsi.

Arnold and Phoebe couldn't help but notice the lack of conversation going on. Helga seemed out of it and Gerald was concentrating on his Pepsi.

"So what would you like to order?" Lila peeped.

"What's the special?" Arnold questioned politely.

"**Baked Potato**," Lila beamed flirtatiously.

"Well, we'll have that," Arnold grinned back.

"That will be ever so great! I will be back just ever so soon!" Lila skipped away and Helga looked sour than ever.

"What's wrong, Helga?" Arnold was concerned.

"I hate her," Helga replied.

"I know, but you can't let her get you down. You're Helga G. Pataki!" Arnold smiled.

__

As crazy as Arnold's reasoning was, he's right. I am Helga G. Pataki. No one, not even 'Little Miss Lovely', can make an ass out of me! Helga knew that there had to be a way out. She searched with her eyes and looked around the room for a possible scheme to get out of such a tight situation.

__

Nope, I don't see any fire alarms, Gerald was also scheming. _Hmm... oh! Isn't that..._

__

Mr. Simmons! That's him! He's sitting right over there, she thought_. Thank god! He can help anyone! Maybe we could use him somehow..._she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger! YES! I already wrote Chapter Nine, but that won't be posted 'til tomorrow nite or tonite. Depends on when you're reading this, haha. It will be posted 9:30pm, August 29th.

Thanks everyone! I love reviews! :-D


	9. The Manila Folder

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Yes, they are still at the restaurant. I hope I'm not dragging this out, but this story is so damn fun to write! :-D LOVES! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I've definitely read your review, because I read them all! I love you guys so so much!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lila returned to the table with a smug smile upon her face.

"Here are your meals! I went ever so fast just for you guys! You are my ever so favorite guests!" she beamed.

"Thanks Lila!" Helga was being fake, "Hey everyone! Isn't that ole Mr. Simmons over there?"

__

Hahaha, she did it! Gerald thought.

__

Oh nooo.... Lila thought. He might ruin everything. _I have to counter this... oh- but how???_

"Maybe we should go say 'hi' or something," Arnold smiled.

"Nah, I think it would just be ever so weird," Lila retorted, but kept her perky figure.

"Maybe later then," Arnold replied.

"Uhh... yeah..." Lila said, "If you guys, need me, I'll be back to check on you within 10 minutes..."

***

Lila hurried away to the back room where the manager was filing papers.

"I'm ever so sorry to bother you, sir!" Lila began.

"Lila, I know you have medical bills to pay, but I can't give you another raise! I can't afford it!" the manager snapped.

Lila was a liar, yes. She didn't even have medical bills, but she didn't care.

"Oh sir, that's not what this is about," she got his attention, "I noticed a disturbance at table 11."

"Oh, I'll get the bouncer on it, immediately!" the manager talked to the bouncer on the walkie-talkie and told him to eliminate the guest who was dining at Table 11. Table 11 just happened to be the same table that Mr. Simmons was at.

What was Lila up to?

***

Arnie was working his usual time slot at 'Cut The Cheese Pizza' when his cell phone rang.

__

It's Lila, he thought as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Lila," he answered the phone.

"Oh Arnie! Helga and Gerald are here! Now! The Outback! Get over here now!" Lila ordered.

"I'm at work..." Arnie whined.

"I don't care! Get your ugly ass over here now! That is, if you love Phobey as much as you say you do!" Lila yelled.

"Fine, fine, I'll sneak out!" Arnie yelled back.

"Bye, see you in five!" Lila hung up.

Arnie sighed and snuck out of 'Cut The Cheese Pizza' Place.

***

Helga ran over to Mr. Simmons table as fast as she could. Considering he was on the other side of the room, she had to hurry. 

"Mr. Simmons!" she felt bad for interrupting his family dinner, but she needed him.

"Uh, hi Helga," to others at table, "give me a moment..."

They step aside.

"Is something wrong, Helga?" Mr. Simmons looked concerned.

"Yes, something is very wrong! Lila works here and..." Helga continued.

"I know you hate her, Helga. but, Lila is special, you can't let her spoil your dinner!" he interrupted.

"But Mr. Simmons! She is black mailing me! She has very shameful photos of something that happened, if you catch my drift, and she is going to show them to Arnold and Phoebe!" Helga freaked.

"Shh... Lila wouldn't do that!" Mr. Simmons tried to reassure her.

Just then a bouncer walked over to Mr. Simmons and physically restrained him.

"What is this all about? I didn't do anything!" Mr. Simmons was upset.

"We got a complaint! Get goin', buster!" the bouncer replied.

Helga glanced toward the management door to see Lila looking this way with an evil grin on her face. She was talking on the telephone and she wasn't her usual perky self. Lila was up to something. _She had Mr. Simmons thrown out! I can't believe it! This was going too far!!! He was an innocent bystander. This is war_, she thought.

***

Gerald watched as Mr. Simmons was being pulled away. He told Arnold and Phoebe that he needed a moment as he made his way towards the Public Pay Phone. I know this is drastic, but I have to call him he should be able to help...

Gerald called this friend and the friend told him that he would be on his way to help Helga and Gerald as soon as he freed the animals from the zoo.

__

Whatever, I hope this works, Gerald thought as he made his way back to the table.

***

Helga made her way back to her seat as she, Gerald, Arnold, and Phoebe sadly watched Mr. Simmons being thrown out of the Outback Steakhouse.

"I can't believe that! Who would kick out Mr. Simmons?" Arnold was upset.

"Oh Football Head, Lila did it!" Helga told him.

"And why would she do that?" Arnold inquired. Phoebe was also quite interested to hear Helga's response.

"Lila is a bitch. You can't tell me that you believe someone who says 'ever so' in every damn sentence!" Helga yelled.

"Don't be so bitchy yourself!" Arnold retorted.

Helga's heart just broke. Right then. Right there. Right at that moment. She didn't know why she should stop Lila now. Arnold just broke her heart in two. Helga started to tremble in weakness and in hurt as she held back tears.

Since Arnold was sitting across from her, he wasn't much for comfort except for: "Sorry honey. I didn't mean it. I have a bad mouth and I'm an asshole. I love you. I'm sorry..."

Gerald put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. He was just hoping she wouldn't bury herself in him. That wouldn't look very good. He would love to hold her. Just to tell her everything would be all right. That's what he wanted. Helga relaxed herself and pulled it together after a minute.

"It's okay, Arnold," Helga tried to reassure him.

***

Lila approached the table, "I hope dinner is going well." She grinned as she saw Helga recovering from tears.

"Oh, just 'ever so well'!" Helga mimicked.

"Ughh... Anyhow, do you want to order desert, or should I get the bill?" Lila flashed her million dollar smile. 

"Check please!" Arnold signaled.

***

"ARNIE?!?!" Arnold gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lila," he smugly replied.

Arnie walked away towards Lila who once again flashed an evil smile at Helga.

"He is so revoltingly ugly! Ughh!" Helga said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, no kidding," Gerald had more of a heart-ached tone.

***

Arnie and Lila approached the table for a final time. Hand in hand. Once again, Lila not only revealed the bill, but she also pulled out the infamous manila folder that had been harboring her apron.

"Oh what's that?" Arnold questioned her.

"Something you definitely should know... NOW!" Lila opened the folder.

The milliseconds during this horrible occurrence passed by like hours...

__

Helga G. Pataki , I never lets anyone get the best of me! ESPECIALLY ON PHOTOS! AND IF THEY DO, THEY DO NOT SHOW THE PHOTOS TO MY BOYFRIEND! MY ARNOLD! WHAT DO I DO??? She scrambled.

With that thought, Helga got up immediately and dived across the table. She dove through all of the **potatoes**! She didn't care if her outfit got dirty just because of mushy shit!

"Ahh!" Lila shrieked as she saw an angry Helga fly across the dinner table.

"Don't do it!" she screamed.

Lila shook her head at Helga as she slowly fumbled the folder to open the clasps.

Oh my god. Helga can't even stop her now... WHERE IS CURLY? Gerald thought.

Curly just randomly runs into the restaurant and looks like an ass as he is dressed like a fool. Curly races over to Helga's table to find Lila holding a manila folder.

"Can I help you?" Lila looked alarmed to see him there.

__

Thank god, Helga thought..._ Wait... what is he gonna do?_

I love this. This has to be the best moment of my life, YAY! Gerald's thoughts were ecstatic as he pretended to be shocked to see Curly.

Curly grabbed the manila folder and began eating it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Arnie shouted as he tried to pull it out of his mouth.

__

He can only eat so much, Gerald was worried again.

"Hold it!" Helga knocked Lila on the ground as she proceeded to try to get Arnie away from Curly.

"Helga, what are you doing?" Arnold screamed at her.

Helga ignored him and kept trying to keep an angry Arnie from killing Curly.

"You're gonna kill him, you asshole!" Helga yelled at Arnie who was choking Curly.

Gerald got up out of his seat and knocked Arnie out in the jaw and stood in awe as he watched the big doof fall to the ground. Curly had also lost consciousness as Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and called 9-1-1.

Arnie wasn't done as he got back up and Helga stood in front of her friends to protect them.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl," he threatened.

Before Helga could dodge his blow and knocked her to the ground.

"You're gonna pay now!" Gerald became infuriated.

Gerald tackled Arnie and brought him to the ground and made him lose consciousness although he made sure not to kill him.

During all the confusion, Arnold grabbed the manila folder that Lila was trying to hand him. Lila began rouse from being unconscious and her eyes lit up when she saw that Arnold was looking at the photos; he looked furious and in shock at the same time.

__

Oh my god... this can't be true, can it? Arnold was a mix of emotions as his eyes went first to an unconscious Helga who was being aided by the Phoebe and the medical crews who had just arrived. Then Arnold's eyes became fixed on Gerald who was also looking back at him.

__

The chips just hit the fan, Gerald thought as Arnold's eyes were on his. Gerald was still restraining a half-unconscious Arnie. _This is a nightmare_, he thought as he closed his eyes...He could almost see Helga, Arnie, and maybe Lila being taken away on stretchers. He couldn't bear to open his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow... that's all I got to say about that! That was kinda wow. The romance, the drama, the beating up Lila... true amusement. R&R!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! Much love to my gal pals!


	10. Strangers In The Night

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

This chapter is dedicated to Sussy, my gal pal. Happy 15th Birthday!

Have our favorite friends been at the same restaurant for three chapters? Well this would be the third, and they're leaving thank god. Sorry for dragging it all out like that, lol. All I can say is that Lila deserved to get knocked on her ass for once. 

I QUOTE HER: "Helga, no matter what, I am in love with Arnold. There is nothing you can do to change that. I am Lila, I ALWAYS get what I want! I want Arnold as a boyfriend!"

Hmm...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they finally hauled Arnie, Curly, Helga, and Lila away on stretchers, Gerald could feel Arnold's eyes on him. They were angry and heated. He didn't know how Arnold would react and Gerald was so ashamed of the pictures, that he couldn't even bare to look his best friend in the eye.

Gerald walked out of the restaurant, alone. Arnold accompanied Helga in the ambulance and that Phoebe did as well. Gerald went inside his sports car and drove towards the Hillwood County Hospital and walked found Arnold and Phoebe in deep conversation as he entered the lobby. 

"..." Gerald was about to speak, and he had wanted to say something but his heart was so heavy, he couldn't make words. Instead he approached some doctors and asked about the condition of his friends.

"Have you seen Helga Pataki or Thaddeus Gammelthorpe? He is otherwise known as Curly Gammelthorpe." Gerald was concerned.

"Yes, you can see Helga in there. She's sharing a room with Curly. She's asleep now, but I think I can let you at least visit. Just be quiet..." he smiled reassuringly. 

The doctor seemed quite aged. It seemed that he had sympathy for Gerald. There was some sort of understanding that made him have compassion for him. Gerald reminded the doctor of himself at a young age as he led the troubled teenage to the girl's room. _Ahh... love_, he smiled as he was thinking.

"Well, here we are...take all the time you need," the doctor told Gerald.

"Thank you, sir," Gerald replied politely.

__

Man! That guy gives me the creeps, he thought as he moved toward a sleeping Helga.

"Oh Helga, I'm so sorry. This has all been my fault, completely... I hope when you wake up, you will be you again and you'll find it in your heart to forgive me," Gerald was holding her hand as he was whispering to her. 

__

Oh, I'm so sorry, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

***

"So, Pheebs, what do we do? I'm not exactly wanting to go in there. I'd probably find them..." Arnold cut himself off, "I don't exactly like Gerald right now. And Helga, I love her to pieces, but I can't face her now, because all I feel is hurt. She betrayed me!"

Phoebe was speechless... very quiet. _I don't know how to react. I guess I never thought Gerald would hurt me so badly, and after all I have done for Helga; it was for nothing. It was just a waste of my time..._

"ARNOLD! We are just as guilty as they are!" Arnold shuddered and turned away from her, "And you know it too. They feel as guilty as sin and just because Lila didn't catch us on film, doesn't mean it didn't happen at all!"

She was right. We are just as guilty. But, I thought we put that behind us... to act as if nothing ever happened at all.

Arnold grabbed her shoulders. He needed control.

"Phoebe, that never happened. It didn't! We put it behind us!" Arnold was in obvious denial.

"Just because we 'put it behind us' doesn't mean that it is erased from history!" Phoebe retorted.

Okay, so she was still right.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Arnold looked obviously hurt.

"We have to go in there and confess. Throw the cards on the table," Phoebe told him.

"No," Arnold answered.

"What did you say?" Phoebe was shocked.

"Why should we hurt them as much as they hurt us?" he was in tears.

"I-I don't know..." Phoebe was flabbergasted.

"We won't tell them..." Arnold decided.

"Then aren't we going to forgive them?" Phoebe inquired.

"This is all too much too soon. You know? I can't think about forgiveness right now... I gotta go home... relax..." Arnold was tearing again but forced himself to calm down. He started for the door.

"Arnold," she stopped him as he turned around, "let's just get coffee..."

The twosome exited the hospital and walked towards Arnold's car to go get a cup of coffee.

***

"Arnie! Psst!" Lila was trying to catch his attention as they were in the same room.

"Lila?" he was surprised to hear her.

"I have a hunch," she started as Arnie rolled out of the bed, "Okay. Just for kicks. Considering the fact the Gerald and Helga have a bond due to Mr. Simmons project; what makes you not think that Phoebe and Arnold have one as well?" she shifted an eyebrow.

"Good plan!" Arnie replied, "Where are they?"

"Downstairs..." Lila fumbled for her purse, "here, take this camera. It has flash."

"You carry this stuff around with you?" Arnie was surprised.

"I'm training for the school newspaper staff next year, now move!" Lila commanded.

Arnie trudged down the stairs, shifting his extreme amount of weight from side to side. He was walking by Helga and Curly's room when he heard giggling. That stopped him. He glanced inside, but saw nothing and trudged on.

__

That was weird, he thought as he spotted his cousin, Arnold and his 'friend', Phoebe making their way out the door. He decided to follow them. But how? He didn't have a car...

***

"I'm sorry I was a bit frantic back there, Pheebs," Arnold apologized.

"It's okay, Arnold. I was a little crazy too," she smiled.

Arnold began to look at her. _She is beautiful. Her smile just makes me light up... a fallen angel... _He snapped out of his trance. _Helga was my angel_, and he became teary-eyed. _I always called her that... but somehow, things are so different between us now. She is more of a... well, bitch. But, I should excuse her behavior. She didn't want to hurt me, right?_

"Arnold, are you alright?" Phoebe had sympathy for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he wiped away tears, "Let's go."

Arnold and Phoebe got in the front seats and they heard a loud boom that shook the car. And then there was a bang of a door... no a car trunk.

"Whatever," Arnold smiled as he backed out of the space. They were on their way, ignoring whatever inhabited the car trunk.

***

Curly to woke up to find that it was very late. Around eleven. He pulled a pencil and a pad of paper out of his coat pocket that was strung over a chair. He wrote:

__

Dear Journal,

What a crazy day! I went to school, a no-brainer. Then I went home, and did the usual. Alphabetizing my Alphabet cereal collection. Counting the clouds. Straightening stereo wires. Watch Oprah. You know, the usual. Then Gerald called me. Apparently he needed me to do something crazy at Outback Steakhouse. Bizarre? Nah. So before I went there, I dressed up in a Campfire Lass get-up and went to the zoo. I freed all the animals, like I said I would. They'll never catch me, hehe. It's not like I go around in a Campfire Lass get-up all the time! So, after the police chased me, I raced back home and changed into the Classic Curly, (that's me), clothes and rushed to the Outback. I had taken a lot longer than usual, but oh well. I had no time to think. I rushed in and Gerald's concerned look turned to a relieved composure as I dramatically grabbed the manila folder from Lila and started to eat it. I could have eaten the whole thing if that big doof, Arnie, didn't snatch it away. He also started to choke me and I just woke up here, in the hospital. Funny, huh?

~Curly

__

Phew, that was long! he thought. _Well, a long entry for a long day, as I always say, Hahahaha. Good thing that my parents are on vacation. They would have ruined all the fun!_

Curly got up out of bed and walked past the curtain to see Helga asleep with another sleepyhead, Gerald, at her side.

__

Aww, he thought. _How sweet!_

"Me and you, Rhonda! One day, Baby!" Curly spoke aloud and giggled. He suddenly shushed himself when he heard someone coming down the hallway. 

__

Arnie! Hehe, what a doof! Curly giggled as Arnie walked by. Arnie stopped in his tracks and looked in. Luckily, for Curly, he was hiding behind Helga's bed which was closest to the door. And since it was dark, Arnie couldn't see a thing.

Arnie continued to walk by as Curly continued back to his bed.

__

I might as well go to sleep... nothing else to do around here... unless...

Curly walked out of the room... loudly. Ughh.

***

Helga woke up to find Gerald asleep, still maintaining a tight grip on her hand. She didn't want to wake him, but he probably would be awake soon considering the fact that Curly made quite an exit. He's probably gonna pull the fire alarm again. Helga giggled to herself at the thought. _Arnold caught him red-handed. Oh Arnold, I've done you so wrong. Please forgive me... _she thought.

Gerald woke up to find that Helga was also awake.

"Hi," he greeted informally as he yawned.

__

This feels so right, I feel so special, like a princess. Not that I like being a princess or anything, but I just feel like someone loves me as much as I love them. It feels so good.

"Helga, I... well, I just um... You see..." Gerald was stuttering.

"You can tell me anything," Helga was softening up.

"I..." Gerald began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CLIFFHANGER! MUUUWAAHHAHAHA! I've turned to the dark side. That is probably the cruelest cliffhanger I have ever written. Hee Hee Hee!

sHoUtOuTs: Twisters Girl, Eudial

****

!!HAPPY BDAY SUSSY!!


	11. Activate The Sprinklers!

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Well, I have to admit that we've made some progress herre. After 3 long chapters in the restaurant, we have made it to the hospital.

Innocent Bystander: Umm... after the restaurant dinner, the next day.

Yes, Fictional Innocent Bystander?

Innocent Bystander: Well, Mr. Simmons has presentations for their ad projects the day after the dinner. What's gonna happen?

Bystander, bystander, bystander... Little Fictional Innocent Bystander... You must read to find out what will happen! So herre goes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, Geraldo?" Helga smiled.

"I..." Gerald began.

Just before he was going to finish his seemingly, important sentence, the creepy doctor walked in.

"Do you kids know what time it is??!!" the doctor was creepy and grumpy.

"11:30pm, Bucko!" Helga was infuriated that he interrupted the moment.

"Well, I see that you're doing better," the doctor walked behind the curtain to see if he could find Curly, "Excuse me, Ms. Pataki, but where is Mr. Gammelthorpe?"

"Who?"

"Thaddeus," the doctor answered.

"Who?" Helga liked pestering him.

"CURLY!" the doctor shouted.

"You didn't have to be so cruel, you shouldn't shout either. Old people are trying to sleep," she laughed.

"Where is the lad... I apologize," the doctor wanted to know.

"I have no idea! The lad, as you call him, skipped out the door a few minutes ago..." Helga grinned and pointed towards the doorway.

"And you didn't follow him?" the doctor was exasperated.

"Why should I care about Curly! He's a psycho! He's also your responsibility anyways, you Yutz!" Helga snorted, and just stared at the doctor.

"What?" the doctor became self-conscious.

"Get out of here, Doc!" Helga threw a pillow at him.

The doctor scrambled out, nervous and afraid. Helga really scared him.

"What a retard!" Helga laughed and Gerald laughed too.

"So, what's up, Geraldo? You were gonna say something before that jack-ass waltzed in..." Helga started to calm down after the enjoyment of harassing the doctor.

"Uhh... nothing," he replied.

"Oh... well, if it was nothing..." Helga relaxed, "Wait a minute, don't we have to do presentations tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't think that we're presenting," Gerald continued, "You're in the hospital. And Arnold, I doubt will..."

The hospital phone rang. _Who would be calling here... at 11:30pm... _Helga shrugged and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hi Helga, it's Mr. Simmons, I'm very sorry I didn't believe you... Lila sure is special; just not in the way I thought," he apologized.

"Don't worry Simmons," Helga chuckled.

"Well, I was calling to reassure you that you and all your friends are excused from the presentations tomorrow," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled and as they said their goodbyes, she hung up the phone.

"Simmons?" Gerald grinned.

"Yeah... you know Gerald, I was thinking. We screwed up... pretty bad, back there. None of my schemes worked and well... you know," she sighed.

"Do you think that they'll dump us?" Gerald looked down at the floor somberly.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll just forgive us and move on," Helga optimized.

"Maybe," he yawned.

The twosome, both, fell back asleep... but not for long...

***

__

Hee Hee Heee! Curly was squealing with delight. _Well, I won't pull the fire alarm... that's just kid stuff. Maybe..._

Curly's eyes lit up when he looked at the Security Room. _He He He... since I still haven't finished my Advertising Project yet, so now everyone will have to pay. I can not leave the hospital! HAHAHHA! _He starts to cough. _So, I will initiate total lockdown. But how do I get in the Security Room?_

Curly walked around casually. He tried to blend in like a nice little boy, even though he wasn't so little. Not so nice either, more crazy. Curly had grown into a young man, with deceiving looks. He could be a movie star if he wasn't a nut job. Curly was very strong as well and crazily just schemed a plan of how he could enter the Security Room. _Aha! _he thought.

Curly greeted a security guard, casually, "Greeting officer!"

The officer disregarded Curly and pulled out the keys to the Security Room. His back was turned because he assumed that Curly was just an average schoolboy.

"Oh, and one more thing," Curly said as the guard turned to face Curly one more time, "THIS!"

Curly low-blowed the guard to knock him over and jumped on him repeatedly until he was knocked unconscious. _Hee Hee Hee! _Curly was drunk with excitement as he stripped the guard down to his boxers and put on the Security Guard uniform.

"Snazzy get up... I like this one better than the Campfire lass outfit!" he said aloud, as he grabbed the keys and rushed into the Security Room.

__

OoOoo! Look at all the pretty buttons! What does this one do? He thought as he pushed the button. He was thrilled to see that he activated all of the sprinklers.

__

Oops, he laughed. _I think I'll keep them on. Just for kicks!_

"OoOoOoO, what do we have here?" he looked at the camera that displayed the parking lot, "It looks like Arnold and Phoebe have returned to the hospital! This calls for real fun!"

***

Helga woke up with a start to find that she was being drenched in water. Gerald was soaked too and he woke up with a fright.

"What the hell is going on? Did Curly pull the fire alarm??" Helga shouted. 

"Ughh... I'm soaked!" Gerald exclaimed as he checked his hair, "Yep. Still intact."

"Oh please!" Helga laughed as she got out of bed, "Something tells me that we should get out of here!"

"No kidding!" Gerald agreed.

"Okay, let's go!" Helga signaled as Gerald grabbed their things and they started to leave their room as they ventured down the hallway towards the escalator.

***

Arnold and Phoebe made it back from getting some coffee and it was approximately 11:30pm. Poor Arnie was still in the trunk, realizing he had locked himself inside.

__

Shit! he thought. _I better hope that Arnold opens the trunk before I suffocate and die! Lila is gonna kill me!_

"The coffee sucked! Remember that we should never go to MaryLou's again!" Arnold laughed.

"Remembering," Phoebe giggled.

"Oh, I just remembered! I think I left my jacket at the hospital! We better go back!" Arnold remembered.

"Oh yes! Let's go!" Phoebe added as Arnold accelerated the car to get back to the hospital.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived back to the Hillwood County Hospital. Arnold felt like he was being watched, but he ignored the sensation.

"Hey Pheebs, isn't Helga's jacket in the trunk?" Arnold asked.

"Why yes, I believe it is!" Phoebe remembered as Arnold opened the trunk...

"ARNIE!?!! What the hell are you doing in my trunk?" Arnold was furious.

"Uhh... here's Helga's jacket!" Arnie threw the pink jacket in Arnold's face as he hopped out of the trunk and ran through the parking lot, finally making it to the hospital lobby. He continued and rushed up to Lila's room.

***

__

Idiot, Arnold thought as Phoebe and Arnold made their way back towards the hospital.

"Maybe we should pay Helga a visit!" Phoebe suggested.

"I don't know..." Arnold was unsure.

"We owe it to her!" Phoebe sounded convincing.

"Sure, why not!" Arnold went along with it as they entered the lobby. 

He was a little suspicious that the floors were soaked with puddles of water. _Why is the sprinkler system activated? Oh well_, Arnold grabbed his lone jacket as the couple headed up the elevator...

***

"Finally, the lame elevator got here!" Helga said as the elevator began to open.

"OH! Hey Arnold... umm..." Gerald was obviously not prepared for this.

Arnold and Phoebe stepped off the elevator. Suddenly, everything went black. 

"Uhh... did we lose power?" Helga seemed a tad frightened.

"I believe so," Phoebe implied.

"What's going on? Why is the sprinkler system activated?" Arnold panicked.

"Curly," Gerald guessed.

"But WHY!! UGHH! THIS NIGHT HAS BEEN SO HORRIBLE!" Arnold yelled.

"Calm down, Football Head! You make me sick as it is!" Helga retorted, and continued before he could interrupt, "I know that was way out of place, but Arnold, you don't know how much I love you. If you hold that against me, it hurts. I thought you loved me."

"I thought I did too. But, I didn't, Helga. I wouldn't be in love with someone as conceited and manipulative as you!" Arnold snapped.

"You- you... You don't l-love me? How was I manipulative?" Helga was heartbroken.

"No, I don't love you. You tricked Gerald into that obviously! You seduced him or something!" Arnold yelled.

"Arnold, it was just a damn kiss! I take responsibility, but there is no way in hell I would do something like that on purpose. And... since you apparently... don't love me... I think you should know that you just broke me. I'm alone now."

"But Helga, I-" Arnold started.

"No, Arnold. You don't love me. You even said that! You hurt me!" she cried.

Power became restored and Arnold saw what he did and he felt just terrible.

"Why don't you love me? Why can't you forgive me? Can't we just move on? Please Arnold, please! Don't leave me!" she became hysterical and fell to the floor from weakness and Gerald caught her in his arms. 

"Helga, I still love you. I said all that stuff out of anger, not my heart," Arnold said.

__

Do I still love her? I mean, maybe I do. I just have to tell her that so she'll stop crying. I don't want to make a girl cry... Arnold had mixed emotions.

"Y-You do?" Helga tried to stop crying, but her heart was heavy. She was intoxicated with tears.

"Yes, I forgive you, Helga. I love you. It wasn't purposeful and you didn't do it to hurt me... Everything's going to be all right..." he reassured her as her took her from Gerald's arms.

"But..." Gerald started and Helga glanced back at him.

"Yes?" Phoebe smiled.

"Uh... Everything will be okay, Pheebs," he hugged her and didn't take his eyes off Helga who was still looking back at him. His words were directed at Helga, not Phoebe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What a chapter. That was a doozy! I'm sorry about the dragging. I promise that they will leave the hospital next chapter! LOL! Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews! They always make me smile! Thanks to my gal pals for all the support!!!


	12. In Denial

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Out of the hospital and back to school...

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them! I love them 'Just ever so much!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I love you, Helga. Arnold can't have you... he just... he just can't. I think you love me too. Who are we fooling? I want to be the one to tell you that 'everything's gonna be alright'. That can't be Arnold. He doesn't love you. Why did he lie? Gerald's mind became flooded with 'why' and 'I love you, Helga'. 

Helga's eyes were still fixed on Gerald. _Do I love Arnold as much as I say I do? This just doesn't feel right. Ever since preschool, I have been in love with him. But do I think I'm still in love with him because I'm used to it, or do I really love him? _Loving Arnold seemed so far from her now. Arnold seemed far. Even though he was holding her and whispering, 'Everything's gonna be okay- I love you', it didn't seem to really make her happy. She didn't hear love in his voice. She just heard pain and fright. This scared her more than anything.

Phoebe was being held in Gerald's arms but she wasn't even thinking of him. Her 'Yes?' back there was merely a phrase meant to cover up her true feelings. She knew she didn't love Gerald! Phoebe is no dummy. _I actually am in love with Arnold! I don't love Gerald. I loved- past tense- loved- Gerald. Currently, I now find myself infatuated with Arnold. _It enraged Phoebe to see Arnold holding Helga. She knew none of this was right, but she decided to follow Arnold's lead anyhow. They would just keep pretending to be in love, even though the passion that they held was for each other...

Everything will be okay. As much as Arnold continued to tell Helga, he couldn't help but feel like he was telling lies. _I don't love Helga, and I know I don't. We will just pretend, right Pheebs?_ He continued thinking as he tried to glance at Phoebe. Gerald caught his eye instead and Arnold noticed that Gerald was looking at Helga. _What the hell? _he thought, but then closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~SEVERAL DAYS LATER AFTER PRESENTATIONS~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga was tossing and turning in her sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well lately... ever since the incident at the hospital. She had tried to rinse her mind of the event, but it was no use. Helga was losing sleep over it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"So you're my fairy godmother? So I get to wish for things and have them now? You're not very pretty for a godmother..." Helga babbled as she looked at her counterpart.

"What is this, 20 questions?" the ghetto starfish replied, "No, I'm not your fairy godmother. I'm your personal ghetto starfish. You can call me Ghetto Pat."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that I have to go to a starfish for advice now?" Helga was shocked.

"You'd be surprised at my wise...ness. Wise-ness. Hmm... good word. Anyhow, Helga, I know you have a problem..." he began.

"What kind of 'problem', bucko!" Helga laughed at the starfish.

"You're still in love with Gerald and you've yet to admit it," he replied.

"And you're a big, fat, pink, ghetto starfish who appears out-of-nowhere in my dreams and tells me that," Helga retorted.

"Just think about it. You wanna kiss him, don't you?" Ghetto Pat asked.

"Go do drugs, you Ghetto Freak!" Helga retaliated.

"In denial..." Ghetto Pat decided.

Helga attempted to even the score but she found that she could not speak.

"No answer? Oh... haha! You can't talk! How's that, bucko?" Pat noticed that she couldn't move either. She was paralyzed. "Okay, Helga, you are tied up in knots. You can't move and you are speechless. Thus, you can't speak. So, the only way to free yourself, is to realize what I'm telling you is true. Think about it. You love..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga's alarm started going off and she began to get ready for school.

Olga rushed into Helga's bedroom to find her tossing and turning.

__

Ughh... crimeny! What time is it? Helga glared at the clock to see it was seven o'clock in the morning. _Well, I better get ready for school. What was that dream about? Sadly, I remember it too clearly. Maybe Ghetto Pat is right. I just don't feel right anymore. I don't feel myself now... _Helga walked towards her mirror. _Do I still miss him? Nah... I couldn't... because I love Arnold. Yeah. _Helga couldn't help but notice how those simple words suddenly became revolting to her as they were put together in the same sentence. _Don't I?_

After a couple hours, Helga shoved on a pair of black jeans with her trademark pink tank top with matching sneakers. She had a quick breakfast and was out the door after she completed her daily routine.

7:15am, she thought. Time for school. School actually started at 7:30am, but she had to walk. She hasn't been able to buy a car; plus, a fifteen minute walk is no big deal. With out a job, it's one of the only options. Phoebe and Helga casually made their way to school as they do and have done every day since the fourth grade.

"Am I in denial?" Helga said aloud, not realizing it.

"What?" Phoebe was surprised.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking," Helga covered it up, "Those presentations went well," she laughed again.

"I suppose they were okay. I think I'll get an A, but certainly not a 98%, more like a 95%," Phoebe seemed concerned.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter Pheebs! You're probably going to Harvard anyway!" Helga enlightened Phoebe.

Helga and Phoebe walked back into school. _The usual. Curly was running up and down the halls screaming. Lila was flirting with Arnold. Arnie was staring at Phoebe. The 'ever so' famous awkward moments between... well... yeah..._ Helga was getting tired of the same old, same old stuff. She wanted adventure! She wanted...

"Oh, sorry Helga!" Gerald bumped into her as he helped her pick up her books.

"It's okay, Geraldo," she sighed.

"You okay?" he was concerned.

"Just everything, you know? Stuff is always the same. It's just... ugh," Helga glanced over at Arnold and Lila who were furiously flirting.

"I know, I'll try to get him to stop. I don't know why he still does that," he smiled.

"Ugh, I feel so... alone sometimes. Even when I'm with him. It's like he doesn't love me anymore," she didn't know why she was confiding in Gerald, but he was the only one who could comprehend her loneliness.

"I know how you feel," he stated almost automatically as she looked up. Her eyes were forming tears. "I still love you," Gerald didn't realize the magnitude of what he had just said until after he said it. He only meant it as a friendly, yet sarcastic, reassurance that he would always be there. It came out so wrong. 

"Thanks, but I gotta go... See ya at lunch!" she vaguely smiled.

A while later, at lunch, they were all sitting together again. Their conversation was still strong and they somehow always managed to avoid awkward talk and silence.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite teen soap opera," Rhonda snickered as she approached the table.

"Nice hair, Rhonda," Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, did you have a fight with a lawn mower?" Helga laughed.

"Helga when will you understand that pink and black was so 80s! Ugh! I came over here to congratulate you," Rhonda beamed as their eyes widened, "for having such strong relationships. After well... I think you all know." Rhonda glared at Helga and Gerald.

"This is none of your business, Rhonda!" Gerald yelled at her.

"Chill, Gerald. I wasn't congratulating you. I was congratulating Arnold and Phoebe for putting up with you and that Neanderthal," she looked at Helga.

"I love Gerald," Phoebe lied.

"Oh this is too good! I mean, personally- Phoebe, dear, I would have taken advantage of the situation. Dump the goof, Gerald and go for Arnold! Leave the trailer park trash in the dust. You guys are a much cuter couple anyway!" Rhonda was stirring up trouble, and smirked when she saw Arnold blush.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy the hell out of?" Helga retaliated and glared as Rhonda left. "Bitch!" Helga muttered.

"Helga! You shouldn't say that about other people!" Arnold barked.

"_Arnold_! Did you not see her call me a Neanderthal! Plus, Rhonda isn't a person! She has no feelings!" Helga snapped.

"Ugh," Arnold sighed.

"Stop fighting, you two! Ugh!" Phoebe commanded.

"Arnold, I think you should apologize to Helga," Gerald started.

"No Gerald!" Phoebe interrupted.

"Why? Helga had every right to call Rhonda a bitch! She did nothing wrong!" Gerald defended her.

"Why can't we just drop it?" Phoebe yelled.

"Chill, Pheebs. It's alright," Helga was calm, "I'm gonna go. Don't wait up for me either."

Gerald watched her walk out and was torn, "Phoebe."

"Gerald, she said not to follow her," Phoebe answered.

"Fine. Don't," Gerald replied.

"I'm sorry guys," Arnold felt bad, "I shouldn't have said what I said! I started it."

"No, Helga just shouldn't have called Rhonda a bitch. Then, you wouldn't have gotten upset," Phoebe reassured.

"You aren't siding with your best friend?" Gerald was shocked at her behavior.

"You didn't..." Arnold mumbled.

"That's because you were wrong, man!" Gerald replied.

__

Good thing that lunch is over. That fight could have gotten ugly. He thought as he made his way to his locker.

***

Helga ran outside for air and she sat at the picnic tables. _I can't believe that Arnold wouldn't side with me. He probably doesn't love me any more! _Her face was being buried in her hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~SUBCONSCIOUS~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You aren't gettin' rid of me that easy!" Ghetto Pat chuckled, "Still can't talk, huh?"

Helga attempted to shake her head.

"Well, I guess that's a 'no'. I see you are starting to be able to move a little. Maybe soon you'll be able to walk. Soon you'll realize your true love. What is in your heart, my girl? Just look deep down and you'll see. I know that you really love..." Ghetto Pat was cut off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~SUBCONSCIOUS ENDS~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Helga!" Gerald shook her from the trance she was in. Helga was still sitting outside. "Lunch is over!"

__

Something isn't right. I won't let this go unanswered. No one makes my angel cry! Gerald was upset in his thoughts.

"Oh damn it! Thanks though!" Helga ran out of there and made her way off to her locker and rushed to class.

***

School was finally over for the day and Arnold was pacing the floor in his room. Phoebe was also there for emotional support, Arnold asked her to come.

"Are you alright, Arnold?" she was concerned.

"Oh... yeah... well... no..." Arnold confessed.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe inquired.

"I have mixed feelings about me and Helga... it hasn't been the same anymore..." Arnold began; he was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. Phoebe remained seated as Arnold opened the door for a surprise visitor.

"Uh... Hey Gerald!" Arnold greeted as he let him in.

"Hey Pheebs, sweetheart," Gerald said with out any passion as he gave her a quick kiss. He hung his coat on the rack and began his discussion. "Arnold, we need to talk. Phoebe, you can stay," Gerald started.

"What is it?" Arnold was concerned. This was his best friend.

"Arnold, do you know what happened today? You made your girlfriend cry! That's right! After lunch I looked out the window to see Helga outside by the picnic benches with her face in her hands. I went out to see if she was okay and her face was soaked with tears. Does that make you feel good? Well, here's better! I think you lied to her, Arnold! You lied when you told her you loved her! I knew it wasn't true! You don't love Helga. You may have loved her, but you, currently, do not love her! There is no care in your eyes! God damn it, Arnold! If you loved her, you wouldn't side against her... or call her a bitch! You suck as her boyfriend if you think that what you did what justified! How could you, man!" Gerald finished his speech with out any interruptions. Arnold was stunned and in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Can't you say anything, damn it!" Gerald was furious.

"I love her, Gerald. Our relationship has been on the rocks. Not to mention, yours as well!" Arnold finally retaliated.

"You know I would give up my life for Phoebe. She is part of me!" Gerald snapped.

"I love Helga, Gerald! It is none of your business anyway!" Arnold yelled.

"Don't you get it Arnold? You and Helga are my best friends. I'm not about to let you step all over her," Gerald fought back.

Arnold turned around and gave him the cold shoulder as Gerald walked out the door.

"Bye Pheebs," Gerald left.

Relieved that he was gone, "Phoebe, that's why I need you!" Arnold began to shed tears as his heart was breaking. He was in a fight with Gerald, and he made Helga cry. Arnold took Phoebe in his arms and looked her in the eyes. Sparks were flying and Arnold pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Just letting his heart go. 

"I love you, Phoebe!" he told her and kissed her again.

During the confusion, an emotionally unstable Gerald re-enters because he forgot his coat.

"Oh my god, Arnold... Phoebe... why?" Gerald fell to the floor in heartbreak.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow. Curly made a cameo appearance and don't worry! He will continue to do so! R&R! I love you guys!


	13. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

If this is slow, I'm sorry but you are going to have to just deal. LOL. Nice cliffhanger last chapter, I hope I can live up to that! Oh! Be sure, all of you, to check out Miss Matched's 2002 Hey Arnold Fan Fiction Awards! Cast your votes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gerald, I-" Arnold was astonished.

"No!" Gerald furiously ran out of the room, down the stairs, and finally out of the Sunset Arms Boarding House; not thinking that this may have been the last time he would enter it.

Back in Arnold's room, Phoebe was shaken by the degree of what had just taken place. It was over. _It's really over_, she thought. _If we ever did break up, I never wanted it to be like this. I did love him. I know I did. But, my love is a treacherous being. I'm so unfaithful_, she burst into tears.

Arnold was pacing the floor, one hand on his forehead; the other furiously fidgeting. Helga. He can't tell her. He couldn't let Gerald tell Helga. _I can't stop him. I can't keep hiding this. This was so bad. _

"I don't love, Helga..." he repeated and said it out loud.

"..." Phoebe looked up.

"I don't Phoebe. I don't. You knew I didn't love her. You knew it all along. Why didn't you stop me, Pheebs? Why? I hurt her even more! It would have been easier if I stopped our relationship at the hospital. None of this would have happened. I wouldn't have been so dirty... so filthy. I wouldn't have done her wrong! I kissed another girl. God damn it, Pheebs! The girl was you! I kissed you! You are her best friend! You are my best friend's girl- now ex-girlfriend! Need I rub it in more! I should have stopped it, but I was blind. I don't love Helga. And you knew it. You didn't stop me!" Arnold stopped his rant and tried to soothe himself.

"Arnold, you wouldn't let me help you. I tried, Arnold, I TRIED!" Phoebe was losing it and becoming hysterical.

Arnold shrugged and walked to the other side of his room and Phoebe followed him.

"ARNOLD! You can't blame this all on me! I told you I TRIED, I DID TRY, ARNOLD! You wouldn't listen to me! I struggled to let you know that it was wrong to continue to lead them on! We led them on anyway! Wrong to lure them and... and throw 'em back because that's what you did. And you made me do! Wrong to just 'forget' about that kiss. You love me, Arnold. God damn it! You just told me and now you won't admit that ever again, will you?" Phoebe was screaming to Arnold who was giving the cold shoulder.

Arnold replied with another shrugging of shoulders and continued the silence.

"That's distant, Arnold. Real nice...." Phoebe noticed that he was breaking down.

Arnold started to quiver but kept his guard up with all his valor.

"How about this Arnold?!?!" Phoebe admitted, "Someone has to be true here, and it's gonna be me! I LOVE YOU! I, Phoebe Heyerdohl, do love Arnold! I love you, Arnold. There I said it. I said it three times! Did it stick!?? Has it settled in yet? When will you once again, admit that you love me too..." Her voice began to choke as she trailed off.

Arnold started to quake as he began to pace quickly across the floor, holding in his hysterics, but not bearing to hold back the tears.

"Fine, Arnold. I am leaving. When I walk out that door, I am not walking back in. I will always love you, but I'll never show it unless you show your love to me for me!" Phoebe walked out the door and down the steps. She physically walked out the door, and stood there out on the sidewalk. She was just looking up at Arnold's room. Phoebe remained there for five more minutes, and then slowly walked home.

***

***KNOCK***KNOCK***KNOCK***KNOCK***KNOCK***

What the hell? Who would be at my house at this hour? Helga glanced at her watch to see that it was around midnight. Bob and Miriam were asleep, but Helga was still awake; she was watching TV. Helga opened the door.

"Gerald! My god, are you alright?" Helga was surprised to see him. 

He shook his head, "Helga, we need to talk..."

Helga went into the kitchen for some cocoa. She poured Gerald a glass and sat down on the couch next to him.

"This is important, Helga," Gerald asked... he was completely serious.

"What is it?" Helga was wide-eyed.

"Arnold... and Phoebe," before Gerald could finish, Helga rose from her seat and looked out the window.

"Gerald, I don't know if I can take it!" she cried, still not facing him. Helga was sitting at the window seat looking up at the stars.

"Helga," he sat down beside her.

"Why is everything so damn complicated, Gerald? Why can't everything just go back the way it used to be?? Like when everything was so simple. Each day was a minor adventure that seemed like a big deal. I loved Arnold then. Gerald, I'm not sure of anything anymore!" She cried and fell into his arms; her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything! Helga, I really am!" Gerald held her tight.

"Look what I did to him. I treated him so poorly. What did I expect??? Gerald, why am I such a bad person? Why can't things be simple anymore!" she sobbed.

"You aren't a bad person... everything's gonna be alright..." Gerald whispered.

As he held her in his arms, he was full of mixed emotions. Of course he missed Phoebe, but now he was having his dreams come true. He was just holding Helga, whispering the words he had longed to speak softly to his angel. _I love you_, he thought. _But how could you ever feel the same way? _With that thought, he gently kissed her on the forehead.

After an hour of reminiscing and drowning sorrows, Gerald decided he should go home. 

"It's pretty late," they agreed. Gerald started for the door.

"You know, Gerald. It's pretty amazing how after such a hellish night, I can go to sleep with a smile on my face. After the love of my life, or not really, but after Arnold dumps me, you come and just... wow. Thank you," she held his hand for a short moment as a sign of appreciation.

"I'm always here..." Gerald walked out the door and back towards his home for a good night's sleep.

***

Mr. Simmons attempted to calm his class down. It was the usual day in Mr. Simmons class although he was rendered speechless to see that Helga and Arnold were seated on opposite sections of the classroom. _I can't help but notice that Gerald and Phoebe are also keeping a distance... Hmmm...._

Mr. Simmons had his back turned for one second to find that his lunch had been stolen... again...

"Harold..." Mr. Simmons nagged as he grabbed the paper-bag lunch from Harold's grasp. This had become too much of a daily routine.

"Sorry, Mr. Simmons," Harold blurted out.

"Now, class... we have something very special to tell you all about! There will be a dance this Friday! Now... umm... a date is required. So you all gotta get dates! I know that everyone will have a very special time!" Mr. Simmons beamed, and sighed as Lila raised her hand, "Yes, Lila?"

"I just wanted to tell everyone that I have an ever so special evening planned already! I also know my ever so special date ever so well. It will be ever so enchanting, Mr. Simmons! I am ever so excited! Aren't you, Arnold?" Lila grinned.

Arnold just blushed, naturally. How could she just say that in front of the class like that? He didn't plan on going with Lila. He used to go to every dance with Helga, but that changed. _Maybe I was wrong to lead them on. Maybe Phoebe was right... _His thoughts were interrupted by Stinky who was tapping on his shoulder.

"I reckon Lila wants to take y'all to the dance, Arnold! Do you like her like her, or do you reckon you just like the gal? 'Cuz if you don't like her like her, I reckon I'm gonna go and ask Lila to the gatherin'!" Stinky reckoned.

"I don't know, Stinky!" Arnold was obviously annoyed by Stinky's mindless banter.

Phoebe had been avoiding him ever since 'the talk'. _Am I in love with Phoebe Heyerdohl? Could I..._

"Arnold.... uh... Arnold!" Mr. Simmons was calling on him, "Are you alright, Arnold?"

"Oh... sorry Mr. Simmons!" Arnold was dazed.

"That's alright," Mr. Simmons continued his lesson until the end of class.

After the bell rang, students flooded the hallways, but Helga remained seated. _Arnold taking L-Lila? That used to be me... _she almost broke down right there. Mr. Simmons noticed she was still in the room.

"Helga? Dear? The bell rang," Mr. Simmons caught her off guard.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just not myself today, Mr. Simmons," Helga walked out.

"Helga," he called her back, "You know that I think of you as like a daughter to me, right?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Helga, if something is bothering you, just come to me," he tried to smile, and she nodded and left.

Helga trudged up to her locker and was stopped by Rhonda.

"I heard the news!" Rhonda chirped.

"What?" Helga didn't want more bad news.

"Arnold told me that you guys are over. Wow. I can't say I didn't see it coming!" Rhonda smirked.

"Go away," Helga told her.

"Fine! Oh, and those sneakers do not go with that ensemble! It sucks!" Rhonda insulted her and walked away with her nose in the air.

__

Oh god, Helga hit her head against her locker. _Why must life be so hard..._

Gerald approached Helga and glared at Rhonda who was mingling across the hallway. 

"She won't get away with this, don't worry! I have a plan in store for her!" Gerald smiled.

"Good, I hope it involves a death..." Helga joked.

"Well, almost..." Gerald pointed to across the hallway at Curly, "Tell her, Curly!"

"Here's the sytch! He He... I've always wanted to say that. Like Kim Possible! Anyways, here's the low-down. I'm taking my beloved, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd to the dance!" Curly laughed. He seemed to be overly excited.

"She'll never go with you!" Helga retorted pessimistically.

"Look at this!" Curly showed her a one hundred dollar bill, "Looks real, doesn't it?"

"She won't go with you, even if you did pay her!" Helga replied doubtfully.

"Not if there are many of these. These are counterfeit bills! I can just show her that I struck it rich! She goes for money!" Curly purred in a sinister way.

"Isn't that illegal?" Helga flashed a million-dollar smile.

"Do you think that, me, Curly Gammelthorpe, give a damn about legal rights? Nah..." Curly grinned psychotically.

"I guess not! But we also should stir up a conspirency to punish Ms. Perfect!" Helga laughed.

"Who?" they asked.

"Lila, you dopes!" Helga retorted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, but I think that this chapter 'super sucked'. Definitely not my best work. Just be nice about it, okay? Much love!


	14. Ghetto Pat's 'Splash'

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

Sorry about my pessimism last chapter. I still don't think it was my best, but it definitely didn't suck lol. I think I was in one of those mental breakdowns or something. I'm okay now! :-D

Once again, I am giving a reminder to everyone to check out Miss Matched's 2002 Hey Arnold Fan Fiction Awards! Cast your votes and nominate! Every vote counts. He He. I sound like an ad campaign! LOL! Anyways, go for it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I think I stooped real low this time, Arnold thought as he walked into the Boarding House. Grandpa and Grandma stopped him.

"Why so blue, Tex?" Grandma asked crazily.

"Never mind Grandma..." Arnold sat in the living room. Grandma shrugged and walked away.

"Don't worry Pooky, I'll handle this..." Grandpa approached Arnold, "What's the problem short man?"

"It's a girl thing..." Arnold sighed.

"Is it about that mean little girl with the one eyebrow who's always pickin' on ya?" Grandpa questioned.

"Grandpa, her name is Helga. She got rid of the unibrow and she is 16... not a little girl..." Arnold replied.

"Well, then I take it that she is pickin' on ya still!" Grandpa answered.

"Not really..." Arnold told him.

"Elaborate, short man!" Grandpa informed.

"Helga was my girlfriend-" Arnold began.

"You went out with the mean little girl with the one eyebrow?" Grandpa was astonished.

"Yes, but she wasn't mean! And Ugh! Just let me tell the story," Arnold was frustrated.

"Shoot, short man," Grandpa tried to keep quiet.

"Well we were together, and so was Gerald and Phoebe. But, then I found out that Helga was cheating on me with Gerald!" Arnold explained.

"Woah, should I get some popcorn! Woo ninny!" Grandpa was wide-eyed.

"No, Grandpa," Arnold continued, "So, Phoebe and I found out that she did that and then we decided to forgive both Helga and Gerald. Here's the sticky part: I actually kissed Phoebe prior to discovering what happened between Gerald and Helga. Thus, I am just as bad."

"OOOooOOO, short man. You player!" Grandpa giggled.

"It gets worse..." Arnold was miserable, "I kissed Phoebe again after we found out. I told her that I didn't love Helga and that I loved her instead. Then during the confusion, Gerald walked into my room because he forgot his jacket!"

"So, he caught you in the act, huh short man?" Grandpa smirked.

"Grandpa, we didn't do anything!" Arnold retorted.

"Now keep your pants on, Short Man!" Grandpa replied.

"Well what do I do?" Arnold was desperate.

"Always follow this advice. The only useful advice I have ever gotten from my father, 'Never eat raspberries!' Gotta go!" Grandpa raced upstairs.

__

Ugh, Life really sucks... Arnold thought. _What do I do? I mean, I guess I know that Helga and me are officially over. I don't love her anymore. But, if we're over... who do I take to the dance?_ The phone rang, and Arnold answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Arnold!"

"Hi Lila..."

"I'm ever so certain that I would love just ever so much if we could go to the dance together this Friday!"

"I don't know, Lila..."

"Oh, and I am just ever so sorry about your ugly breakup with Helga. It must be ever so painful!"

"Oh... it is..."

"So...."

"Oh... yeah... the dance. Sure! Why not... I would be happy to escort you, Lila."

"Oh Arnold! Thank you! Thank you just ever so much! I am ever so delighted! Well, I better be going! Thank you again!"

"My pleasure, Lila."

"See you!"

Lila hung up and Arnold did as well. He heard giggling upstairs and walked towards it to find his Grandpa laughing hysterically to tears.

"I couldn't help but listen in, Short Man!" Grandpa laughed, "It was 'ever so' funny!"

"Ughh..." Arnold sighed.

"I have to say, I like the girl with the one eyebrow better than this fruitcake!" Grandpa chuckled.

"Whatever Grandpa!" Arnold blushed and tried to ignore Grandpa as he walked into his room to relax.

***

Helga, Gerald, and Curly were seated in Gerald's room as they were coming up with the game plan.

"Curly, review what we have come up with!" Helga ordered, and Curly began to speak.

"Okay, here's the sytch... hehe. Anyways, here's the 411! I will escort Rhonda Wellington Lloyd to the upcoming dance this Friday! I will use these!" Curly pulled out a series of counterfeit one-hundred dollar bills to use as bait. "I will use these cheap imitation dollars to win her love!" Curly grinned madly.

"We still need more! Rhonda deserves real punishment!" Gerald pointed out.

"You're right, but what more could we do?" Curly menacingly wondered.

"I know!" Helga exclaimed, "You know how she is the fashion queen, right?"

"Right..." Gerald replied.

"Well, we could thrash her gown that night!" Helga beamed.

"Elaborate, Pataki!" Curly commanded crazily.

"Well, more than likely, Rhonda will be the 'Belle of the Ball' so to speak. We have to make sure that when we get her, we get her good. In front of everyone!" Helga cheered.

"But, her most treasured possession is her popularity! It would make her a joke for a week or two! Isn't that a little harsh!?" Gerald argued.

"She and Lila are just as bad, Geraldo. They stole my most valuable possession, my love!" Helga contended.

"Aww..." Curly sneered witlessly.

"Put a sock in it, Bucko! So now how do we get back at Lila..." Helga pondered.

"Sorry you guys! Love to chat! But have my people call your people and we'll do lunch!" Curly picked up his things and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gerald asked his mentally messed-up friend.

"I have a life you know! Oprah is coming on in 10 minutes and I have to get home!" Curly explained.

"Uhh sure..." Helga gave him an odd look.

"Bye homiez!" Curly sprinted out of Gerald's room and out the door.

__

I have to see what Dr. Phil has to say this afternoon! Curly thought as he was running. (A/N: Dr. Phil is the psychiatrist on Oprah... no, I don't watch it; My mother does)

"What a weirdo!" Gerald said after he made sure that Curly was gone.

"No kidding..." Helga seemed like she had lost most of her enthusiasm.

"Hey, cheer up... we'll think of something!" Gerald tried to be the optimist.

"I hope so... maybe I need some sleep," Helga glanced at Gerald's clock and realized that it was 7pm.

"Yeah, maybe you better be going, huh?" Gerald saddened.

"Well, Geraldo, I can't say it wasn't fun, but it was better than spending my afternoon sulking in my bedroom!" Helga smiled.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Gerald said awkwardly.

"For some reason, Gerald, I have an inkling that you have something to tell me. I'm now positive that you do because you're acting goofy!" she laughed.

"Well, Helga... I was... going to ask you... to... If you want to... There's a dance on Friday... well... you know that already... and I-" Gerald was nervous.

"I'd love to go with you!" Helga flashed a smile and as they parted, her thoughts weren't even concerning Lila. They were interested in the upcoming dance. _Ohh! This will be so much fun! _Helga thought as she went back to her house.

***

__

A Wednesday night, and no one to hang out with. Nothing to look forward to. No boyfriend. No Gerald. No date for Friday... what am I gonna do? Start hanging around with Rhonda... or Lila??! Helga would surely hate me for that, but since she hates me anyhow, I don't see the big deal. Phoebe laughed at the thought, and was interrupted during her boredom by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Uh... hi... Phoebe..."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Arn-"

"No, Arnold, I can not go to the dance with you. I think you would agree that it would be way too weird... and well... I thought I told you that I would never speak to you again... well I said something like that..."

"Phoebe, you don't understand! This is-"

"It's just like you to try to weasel out of this one, Arnold. But you won't admit your love for me!"

"Stop!" he interrupted.

"What?"

"It's Arnie! Not Arnold!"

"..." Phoebe was scared out of her mind. _ARNIE?!! Oh my god. I just told him about me and Arnold... sort of... Maybe he's too stupid... rrright!_ She convinced herself, even though she was still in vague disbelief.

"Phoebe?" Arnold was uncomfortable with the dead air that seemed to engulf him with fear.

"Yes, Arnie, I'm still here..." Phoebe choked.

"Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" he sneezed.

"... uhh...."

"Please? I promise I'll be good..."

"Well... sure..." Phoebe told him. Her intentions were using Arnie as a way to get to Arnold. _Arnie didn't know that part! Hahahaha!!_

"Great! I'm looking forward to it!" Arnie was ecstatic.

The twosome said their 'goodbyes' and Phoebe hung up the phone. _Now it's time for war. Helga was right about something after all these years. Lila was a bitch. I didn't think that she would ask Arnold, but now it seems like she already has. If it wasn't for her, Arnold would be escorting me to the dance!... Actually! On second thought, if it wasn't for her, Gerald would be taking me to the dance! But, I didn't love Gerald like I thought I did. I just hope everything falls into place!_ Phoebe kept thinking as she fell on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Phoebe was at the dance and the music was blaring as usual. It always gave her a headache although Gerald seemed to thoroughly enjoy the blaring. He was there too. Her date.

"I love you, Phoebe..." he smiled.

"I uh..."

"Will you marry me?" Gerald pulled out a ring.

"I'm only 16!" 

"I'm sorry... will you promise to... after graduation? After all of this?" Gerald beamed.

"Umm..." 

"Don't you love me?"

"No! I don't! I love Arnold!"

"Fine! I was just trying to be nice about all of this Pheebs. To treat you special! I thought we might be able to work it out. That there just MIGHT be a chance. I was so wrong. I secretly am in love with Helga and it has been eating me alive! Screw you!" Gerald walked away in a huff and walked over to Helga and Arnold. He pulled Helga to him and kissed her passionately. 

Phoebe was crying. Lack of voice. She was screaming. But no one heard it...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh!" Phoebe woke up from her nightmare with a start. It was over. It had just hit her. In that dream. Gerald wouldn't be coming back for her. Sure she loved him, but it is such a devastation to have the realization suddenly come over you. Phoebe was covered in sweat and dried tears when she awoke.

***

Helga walked home happily with a grand smile across her face. She skipped into her room and threw on her pajamas. They were her favorite and most comfortable as well. _I have never felt more in love! _She was gracefully bouncing across the room and finally fell into her bed... into a pleasant slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Ghetto Pat! Long time, no see!" Helga laughed.

"You don't need me anymore, do you?" the starfish smiled.

"I love you, Pat! You are like drugs, you're addicting!" Helga smiled.

"Well, you can talk... there is just one problem..." the starfish turned ghetto-serious.

"What?"

"Can you walk?" the starfish eyed her.

Helga could move around a bit, but it seemed she had developed a limp. 

"You're trippin'! That's busy, dawgette!" Pat informed.

"But, why? I think I love Gerald..." Helga was disappointed.

"You THINK you love him... Are you ready to fall in love?" the starfish asked.

"Well..."

"Let me make this easier for you white folk, are you ready to fall in love... tonight?" the starfish inquired using his ghetto voice.

"Wow... no... I'm not... I think I'm just too tired!" Helga perked.

"You will be ready... one day, my chica!" Ghetto Pat reassured, "Oh and... remember: Splash! That is all, my gurl..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga woke up and realized it was time for school. The night had passed so quickly. Ghetto Pat really brought her out of that odd funk... maybe there was some sort of symbolism that he told me to try to get me to use on Lila... Helga thought and rolled out of bed...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it was so short! Keep up the R&R! This chappy was definitely better than the last :)!


	15. Launching Plans

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

I'm out of my miserable mood and now I'm kickin'! I am in a great mood today and I love writing this story yay! This next chapter should be pretty good. It's the last dragging one hopefully. I think next chapter will be the dance! HURRAY! Umm... yeeeah.. Thanks for the awesome reviews, they totally cheered me up! :) Here goes... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, she was stretching her arms in the air. _I wonder what Ghetto Pat meant about 'splash'. Eh, I'll figure it out. Maybe it was a sign..._ Helga looked in the mirror and started to get ready for school after a refreshing shower.

***

By the time Helga arrived at school, her mind had been excessively analyzing her dream. _What about my limp? What is still eating away at me? Do I have a fear of commitment or something? Nah, that's just the excuse about not getting into a relationship. I want to date Ger- I mean, I just want to date again. I guess maybe it's a shocker to realize that after you thought you knew and loved someone for so long and then it turns out that I didn't know Arnold like I thought I did. The love that we shared wasn't real. It seems like wasted years now and maybe its hard for me to accept the fact that my obsession was just a fantasy that I used to take a vacation from the worries at my home. It was... Wow... _Helga was just shocked at her own self-revelation. The thought of wasting her childhood fawning over nothing was a hard idea to grasp.

Helga went through her usual day except for a lunch seating change. Instead of sitting with Arnold, she sat with Gerald and Curly in private. They were discussing possible means of launching their plot. 

"How was Oprah, Curly?" Gerald laughed.

"Dr. Phil was actually quite insightful. I think I got a lot out of it. He said that if I just count backwards from ten, I can relieve my psychotic need to outburst in public!" Curly replied seriously with a hint of insanity.

"Okay, you guys. We do have work to do!" Helga interjected.

"Well I thought we already schemed against Rhonda!" Curly whined psychotically.

"Duh, Curly. Lila is next on the hit list!" Helga explained.

"Okay, but after this, I'm done!" Curly exclaimed madly.

"Alright already! Sheesh! We don't have much time either, Curly. We have to make a point to get you to ask Rhonda to the dance. Half the day is over. Okay. The only way she'll go with you is if you look like a million bucks. We already got you in Gerald's spiffy suit for the day, now you have to ask. Don't sit with us either! She hates me and Gerald. Kind of you as well. What are we missing?" Helga thought aloud.

"Popularity," Gerald informed.

"OOOh Right! How do we randomly make Curly popular..." Helga was thinking aloud.

"A girlfriend!" Curly shouted.

"Right! But, quiet down, Bucko! Where do we get you a fake girlfriend?" Helga pondered and the two boys stared at her.

"You," Gerald finally said.

"Me... me what?" Helga thought she understood, but needed clarification.

"You be his temporary girlfriend!" Gerald replied, "Before you say no, you must realize that this is the clincher. She won't accept him otherwise!"

"But..." she sighed, "ohh... I guess you're right. Okay here's the plan!" 

Helga huddled them together and they began to commence the operation. Curly witlessly approached Rhonda who was standing in line for a salad. Curly did look good, and his whole look came together with the crumpled dollar bills sticking out of his pocket.

"Excuse me, Rhonda?" Curly greeted as he pulled a hand out of his pocket and watched a one hundred dollar bill fall to the floor. Curly picked it up.

"What?!?!" Rhonda couldn't believe she answered him but was stopped when she saw the money drop.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance?" Curly flashed a grin.

Rhonda was close to saying yes, "Curly, I think you're great and all, but things just wouldn't work between us. Different social crowds. Popularity." 

Rhonda was interrupted as Helga advanced towards the couple.

"Curly! I can't believe you would do this to me after all we've been through! What about that night we spent together!?!! All for nothing! Arnold and me are over because of you!" Helga slapped Curly in the face and stormed away.

"Wow, of course I'll go with you! You and Helga! I am so better than her!" Rhonda beamed as she threw her arms around Curly; who spent the rest of his lunch sitting with her.

"Gee, Helga. You're a great actress! Damn! That was good," Gerald complimented.

"What can I say? It's a newfound talent!" Helga blushed.

"Well, you said you still wanted to get back at Lila, but how?" he wondered.

"Well, Geraldo, I know something you don't know!" she teased.

"What?" Gerald asked.

"Arnold doesn't like her like her. He just likes her. But why would he take her to the dance, Bucko? Because he is afraid to once again come face to face with his true feelings, Gerald! He is in love with Phoebe, even though he doesn't want to follow through! We'll make him follow through alright! We'll leave Lila in the dust!" Helga grinned.

"But isn't Phoebe going with Arnie?" Gerald pointed out.

"Yes, but do you think she wants to go with him?! She told me the last night we actually spoke that she thought he was repulsive! OOooOO I'm gonna get Lila good!" Helga grinned evilly.

***

Arnold was miserably sitting next to Lila during their last period Science class. She wouldn't stop jabbering about her new green dress that she was going to wear to the dance.

"And it has puff stuff underneath the dress part to make me look like a bell! I'll look so pretty!" Lila glanced at Helga, "Prettier than that blonde slut over there!"

"Helga is not a slut..." Arnold replied.

"Than why did you guys break up? Didn't she sleep with Gerald?" Lila chuckled.

"No! She didn't. We just realized we were never in love..." Arnold sighed. _What a shame_.

"Whatever, Arnold. I love you now! That's all that matters!" Lila smiled.

"Uh huh..." Arnold wasn't paying attention to Lila as Phoebe walked into the room. Arnold put on a smile to see if she would return it. Then it hit him. No not Harold's fist. Something else. _Phoebe and I aren't together. We were so close. It's all my fault! _Arnold hit his head against the desk.

Phoebe felt Arnold's eyes on her. She took a seat next to Arnie; she figured it would look normal because he was taking her to the dance. _I don't know why he is though. I find him nauseating. Ick!_ Phoebe glanced over to Helga and Gerald who were sitting together. _I wish we could still be friends though... Nah. I can't help but notice that Helga has been very close to Gerald lately. It's like their inseparable. Helga's never been happier, maybe it's because she has finally opened herself to show her real feelings for people. What a downer about Arnold though... after all those years. Wow. Gerald seems to have moved on as well... why can't I?_

After class was over, Phoebe ignored Arnie and got up to leave. She had to catch the bus since she could no longer rely on Gerald for her ride home. Phoebe made it just in time and she was on her way home.

As Phoebe got on the bus, she felt the attention suddenly set upon her. Arnold was still looking at her, but she forced and promised herself not to look back. _I can't believe I'm really letting Arnold escort Lila to the dance. Ugh. This is so not right. He knows he should be taking me!_

Helga was watching her too. _Helga probably hates me now, but then again_. Phoebe looked back. She has that sort of face when she comes up with a plan. _Oh no! Not again! What is she up to this time?! _Phoebe noticed Helga glance at Lila. She then looked back at Phoebe and nodded. _Oh gosh, Helga, _Phoebe thought.

The bus finally came to a screeching halt when it arrived at Phoebe's house. She hopped off and made her way inside. With out greeting her parents, she raced up the stairs and ran into her room. She proceeded to lock the door and she went into her private bathroom.

__

Maybe this will work, she thought as she pulled out Zen candles and bubble bath solution. Phoebe dimmed the lights and sunk into a bath tub in hopes of relaxing her nerves.

Phoebe was turning, tossing, squirming, fidgeting, and wriggling to try to get comfortable. _Ugh! That's it! Something has to be done if I can't relax with my Zen and my bubble bath products! Hmph!_ Phoebe kept attempting to relax, but all her attempts failed. She gave up when her mother called her downstairs for dinner. 

***

"Gerald! Helga!" Gerald's parents called from down the stairs, "Dinner, kids!"

Helga had decided to drop by at Gerald's before she went home. She ended up staying even 'til dinner. The table was filled with all sorts of goodies. **Potatoes**, salad, meat, sauce, and pasta. All so delicious.

"MMM... that looks good," Gerald said, and they began their meal.

__

Wow, I'm already meeting his parents and we aren't even really a couple yet. Is this moving too fast? I don't feel that it is... I really and honestly couldn't be happier! Helga thought great thoughts through out the meal. She even thought about how her name would sound if she married him. _Helga Geraldine Pataki Johansen. Wow, Geraldine.... Gerald.... That proves we're meant to be!_ she thought blissfully. She couldn't help but smile the whole time as she was stealing fleeting looks from Gerald who was sitting across from her. 

"So Helga, tell us about yourself. What are you into? Do you have a boyfriend?" Gerald's father grinned as Helga immediately blushed at the word: boyfriend.

"OOOOO," Gerald's sister teased Helga.

"Hahaha Timberly!" Helga looked at Mr. Johansen, "I'm into acting, singing, and writing. I get good grades. No sir, I do not have a boyfriend." Helga smiled.

__

I'll change that, Gerald thought and smiled at Helga who immediately smiled back.

"Timberly, don't be so rude next time, dear. I mean you are trying to get us to treat you like an adult!" Mrs. Johansen told her daughter.

"I am an adult," Timberly defended herself.

"When you're 21, I'll believe you," Mr. Johansen laughed and so did everyone else.

"Whatever!" Timberly replied rebelliously as her mother glared at her, "I apologize Helga."

"Hey, it's alright! I didn't mind," Helga smiled reassuringly.

Soon the feast came to an end, and it was time for Helga to go home.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Johansen," Helga smiled politely.

"Anytime dear, you're good company!" Mrs. Johansen replied.

"I can drive you home if you want, it's dark out," Gerald concluded.

"I'd like that, thank you," Helga smiled.

Gerald led her into the car and they made their way to Helga's house.

"You have sweet family," Helga told him, "Don't ever forget that!"

"I know... sometimes I should be more thankful," Gerald took a glimpse of her to see that she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just wish that my home life was more like yours. Seeing how happy you guys are together made me realize what I'm missing. I want to have that."

They finally arrived at her home as she stated that.

"Soon you will," he told her as he turned the car off.

In tears she answered, "How do you know?"

"I see it for you. I see that you're going to fall in love. Fall so in love that you won't know where you're going half the time. You will have a beautiful family that loves you more than anything. Your family will be so beautiful, Helga. It's hard to imagine something of that beauty, but you are the closest damn thing to it," he told her and she began to stop crying.

"How do you know?" she stuttered as Gerald helped her out of the car. He walked her up to the door.

"You're a beautiful girl, Helga," he smiled.

"Thanks," she replied. Helga was in a stunned state.

"Goodnight," Gerald answered awkwardly. He gave her his hand and they shook hands as he went back to his car. She waved to him as he drove away.

Helga rushed up to her room and laid down on her bed. She still hadn't gotten change but she was filled with paradise in her life. She sighed and drifted to sleep...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sup Yo?!" Ghetto Pat smiled.

"I'm soo happy!" Helga was jumping up and down.

"I see you lost the limp. I think you have completed your phase. You're beautiful, and now you know it. You are the ghetto princess, my gurl!" Ghetto Pat told her.

"Wow. Really?" Helga seemed surprised.

"You don't need me anymore! You aren't going postal, gurl! You're fine," Ghetto Pat reassured.

"Then why are you in my dream?" Helga inquired.

"I wanted to say good bye..." Ghetto Pat's pink starfish eyes filled with tears.

Helga realized how much of help he had been to her.

"I'm gonna miss you! Why do you have to leave?!!" Helga cried and hugged him.

"There are other troubled teenage girls with flying hormones who need me. It's my job. But, I have to say. That out of all the chicks I've helped, you are the most beautiful. Stay as sweet as you are. Farewell, my gurl!" Ghetto Pat disappeared with a wave."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Helga woke up and she wiped the tears from her eyes. _Today is D- Day. The day of the dance. This is war_, she smiled and hopped out of bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aww... sad and sweet for a chapter. Next chapter is the last, my sons. I love you guys. Thanks for all the support. Next chapter I will have a message for everyone or almost everyone who reviewed. Thank you!


	16. The Last Dance

**__**

There's Always Something

A Fan Fiction by Lizzie D

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

'THE LAST DANCE'

'The Last Dance' is quite an appropriate for this chapter because this is the much-anticipated last chapter of my epic tale. Well not very _epic_, but oh well. :) I have a message for everyone who reviewed at the bottom of this page.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Helga awoke, a sensation of fearlessness and determination overcame her. _Today is the day_, she thought. _Better get a good start! _Helga rushed into the bathroom and began to get ready for school as quickly as possible. After a quick shower, she completed her morning routine. Helga flew down the staircase; making sure to grab an apple, and she raced out the door. She had important things to do.

Helga rushed through the early morning crowd; knocking over anyone who was in her way. She was on her way to Phoebe's house. _Finally_, she thought as she knocked on the door. Phoebe opened the door, and saw Helga much to her surprise..

"Helga, hi-umm... I really wasn't expecting you..." Phoebe greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"Pheebs, we need to talk! Get going!" Helga instructed.

Phoebe grabbed her bag and her coat and hopped out the door much to Helga's appreciation.

"Okay Pheebs, I heard you were taking Arnie," Helga cringed at the name, " to the dance. Phoebe, I know that you think he's repulsive! Because I agree with you!"

"Well... so what? I needed a date..." Phoebe explained.

"I know you're in love with Arnold," Helga stated bluntly to Phoebe's surprise, "And I also know that he has no affection for Little Miss Perfect!"

"Well..." she maintained.

"No, Phoebe! Listen up!" Helga watched as Phoebe gave her the attention, "You and Arnold are going to just have to kiss and make up, god damn it! It's for your own good... and mine."

"How are you possibly going to gain anything from this?" Phoebe finally asked.

"Making Lila miserable is my hobby!" Helga grinned.

"You're bad, Helga!" Phoebe laughed menacingly.

"That's the Phoebe we all know and love!" Helga smiled.

"It's good to be back!" Phoebe chirped.

"Let's go!" Helga cheered and the now reconciled best friends walked to school; reminiscing about old times and all they went through.

Best friends again. They spent lunch together, and Gerald joined them this time around. Their table now consisted of Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Sid, Harold, and Stinky. The good ole gang. Helga took Gerald aside for a moment. Now was time to clinch Lila's demise with Arnold.

"Yeah?" Gerald asked.

"You have to talk to Arnold... you guys have to be friends again. It's the only way the Lila scheme will work..." Helga pleaded, "I got Phoebe back." Helga glanced over at Phoebe.

"Fine, but only because your glow tends to blind me into doing things I don't want to!" Gerald grinned.

"Move it, Geraldo!" she chuckled and blushed.

Gerald made his way over to Arnold's table. He was sitting with Lila, Curly, and Rhonda who weren't really good friends with Arnold.

Arnold cringed at the site of Gerald. _This most likely is not good_, Arnold thought grimly. _Whatever happened to looking on the bright side? I guess ever since Gerald started hating me..._

"Arnold," Gerald signaled that he needed to talk to him.

"Be right there," Arnold naturally replied.

"Hurry back Arnold! Be ever so quick!" Lila perked.

"Sure thing," Arnold walked over to Gerald.

"What is it?" Arnold couldn't even look his old friend in the eye.

"Listen Arnold, I know that you don't even like Lila. You're in love with Phoebe. You've been in denial for long enough. Just admit it. Not that you haven't already declared your love for her; but you should be accompanying Phoebe to the dance. Not Lila," Gerald explained.

"Gerald, you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Arnold yelled.

"Man, be discrete! Listen, I'm telling you that what you're doing is not right. The woman you love still loves you back. Don't be a fool," Gerald told him.

"Gerald, I'm not in love with Phoebe!" Arnold was exasperated.

"Oh don't give me that 'heat of the moment' crap! It's a load of shit, Arnold! Don't expect me to believe it! I know you love her and I hope you come to terms with your own feelings before it's too late and before you go screwing with others, think next time!" Gerald retorted.

"Screw you!" Arnold huffed back towards Lila and the others. 

__

Ughh, when will the boy admit it?! What are we gonna do? Gerald thought as he trudged back towards Helga.

"It didn't work," he watched Helga's smile turn to a frown, "Don't be sad. We'll think of something!"

"I never used to cry this much," Helga started tearing up, "I'm just so damn stressed... I hope this all works..."

"It will..." Gerald placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. _This was stressful, no exaggeration there_, he thought. _This better work._ "Helga, relax... I know that's demanding, but you should think of the positives. Tonight will be a blast!" he reminded her.

She relaxed her shoulders and smiled, "Gerald, I don't know what I would do with out you."

***

Arnold looked as if he was mourning over his lunch. Curly was attempting to make conversation with him after Gerald had totally exploded on him. Arnold was doing his best to ignore Rhonda and Lila babble endlessly about fashion.

"So, yes. I've been watching Oprah lately. You should try it sometime!" Curly droned on and on about Dr. Phil's books and methods on how to calm anger.

__

Like I care, Arnold thought. _Ever since Curly had sprung it rich, he and Rhonda have been inseparable,_ he thought. _That was quite odd. Where did he get all that money? _He glanced over at Gerald's table. _Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold, Sid, and Stinky. My old friends. _Lila seemed to be taking over his life over a ridiculous dance. _Ugh, maybe Gerald was right. Someone was very right when they called me dense. I'm a dense... football head. _Arnold sighed at the thought of hearing Helga's taunts when he was younger: "Can it, Football Head!" or "Don't get too cozy, Bucko!" The jeers echoed in his mind. _Helga was definitely something... that's for sure. Too much of whatever she was. If I supposedly love Phoebe so much, then why I am I taking Lila to the dance? _Arnold was zoning out.

"HEY ARNOLD!" Curly yelled menacingly.

"Oh sorry, Curly..." Arnold put his hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" Curly asked insanely.

"Yeah, I guess. Just a bit tense," Arnold sighed.

"Do you want a back massage?" Curly laughed as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Get the hell off me!" Arnold batted Curly's greasy grasp away.

"Chill, man! I'll stop. Maybe you should call this great doctor... manage that temper..." Curly thought aloud, "Ah, I know who! You should Dr. Phil! He helped me! Can't you tell!" 

"Sure, Curly," Arnold grunted.

Arnold sat through the rest of lunch tuning everyone out. Even Curly who was trying to teach him an anger management exercise. He also attempted to disregard Lila and Rhonda's endless fashion nonsense. _Ugh, this is what hell must be like_, he thought as he leaned back in his chair.

***

Phoebe was already dressed for the dance, but it was almost 6:30! _Arnie is going to be here in 15 minutes! Ahh! _Phoebe was worried she wouldn't be ready in time, so she fumbling through all the makeup. _Am I a 'fire engine red' or a 'pearly pink'? I need Helga. She's probably getting ready. Well, I'll use my common sense and choose red. The red would look better with the dress... right Phoebe. I can do this!_ Phoebe looked stunning in the gown that her mother had bought her. It was a rich and royal blue satin, sleeveless, evening dress that had matching shoes, gloves, and a bag. _Wow, I'm pretty... _she thought as she heard the doorbell. _Just in time! _Phoebe did all of her makeup perfectly... well perfectly all things considered.

"Phoebe!" Mrs. Heyerdohl called her daughter from the door, "Arnie has arrived!"

Phoebe gracefully walked down the stairs and her parents were astounded at how beautiful she looked.

"Hi Arnie," she smiled as he took her hand and led her to the limo that was peacefully waiting outside. "You got me a limo!" she was ecstatic, "That's so thoughtful! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you, Phoebe," he smiled appropriately. Then he sneezed and followed her inside the limousine.

They drove away and the Heyerdohl parents just stood at the door, flabbergasted.

"Well. He's something, isn't he, honey?" Mr. Heyerdohl closed the door and they walked inside.

"A little unorthodox, but he seems nice enough," she optimized.

"The guy sneezes like a moose!" Mr. Heyerdohl laughed hysterically.

***

Helga and Gerald finally arrived at the dance. _She is so gorgeous_, he thought. Helga was dressed in a pink dress, and unlike her casual one that she wore when she was 9; the dress was sleeveless, and pink with sparkles that made an appealing design. It fit her perfectly, the dress was settled on her. She didn't look slutty, but she wasn't exactly too conservative either. Helga looked sophisticated. Her hair was worn down and curled. It shined and gave her a classy posture. 

"What are you looking at, Gerald? Still blinded by my 'glow'?" Helga chuckled.

"You could say that. I guess you know how sexy you look... I had to say it!" he laughed.

"Don't get too comfortable, Romeo!" she joked back, "We have two hours to carry out the plan. Let's get this dirty work done first!"

"Good idea!" Gerald answered her. 

Gerald and Helga continued talking when they spotted Phoebe and Arnie enter the room. Arnie didn't look as repulsive as usual. _I guess the guy figured out what a shower is! _Helga laughed at her thought. _Phoebe did her makeup right! Yay!_ Helga and Gerald advanced towards the odd couple to greet Phoebe.

"Helga, you look great!" Phoebe complimented her old friend.

"You don't look so bad yourself. The makeup looks good, you have done me proud!" Helga grinned.

Gerald didn't bother exchange 'hellos' with Arnie. _I still hate that guy_, he thought as he spotted Arnold and Lila. _Oh. It's Arnold. I better tell Helga._

"The eagle has landed," Gerald whispered to Helga.

"What?! In English, sheesh!" she laughed.

He just pointed towards Arnold, Lila, Curly, and Rhonda who had formed their own social circle.

"Ohh, I'll keep Pheebs distracted for now," she whispered back.

Gerald walked over to Arnold and Lila who were engaging in some type of pointless small talk.

"Arnold, this is important..." Gerald interrupted.

"Hey loser!" Lila laughed at him.

"Shut up, bitch. I need to talk to Arnold!" Gerald retaliated and grabbed Arnold by the arm. _I hate that stupid girl... 'hey loser'... geez... _Gerald thought.

"What?" Arnold whined.

"Don't you 'what' me! You know why I'm talking to you. Listen Arnold, I still want to be your friend. It's not like this friendship is really over. Neither is the friendship between Helga and Phoebe. If the three of us can make amends then so can you! Please Arnold... Just think..." Gerald pleaded.

"Whatever, Gerald. I'll be your friend. Just stop nagging!" Arnold walked away. He had pretended not to care about Phoebe. He couldn't help but notice her internal beauty that even outshone her ensemble. _I love her. What the hell is wrong with me!?! Ugh!_ He agonized in his thoughts.

"Any luck?" Helga sighed.

"Not much. He just said that we're friends again. No promises," Gerald informed her.

"Why is he so difficult? Ugh!" Helga moaned.

"It'll be alright. If they're really meant for each other, fate will take its course and they will be in each other's arms by the end of the night. Love is true, I don't think it can be played with," he reassured.

"How poetic," she grinned, "Well, we might as well deal with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I see that they're taking pictures right now!" Helga glanced in Rhonda's direction to see that Rhonda had hired photographers to take shots of her and Curly. "Let's wait until all the pictures are done."

The photographers must have taken at least two dozen snapshots because they were there for quite a while. _Finally_, Helga thought as she ventured towards the unusual couple of Curly and Rhonda.

"What do you want, you disease!" Rhonda laughed at Helga.

"Listen Rhonda, there's something you should know about Curly..." Helga began.

"You can't have him back, Helga!" Rhonda told her, "He's mine. It's not my fault that you're stuck with Johansen!"

"He's not actually rich, Rhonda!" Helga snapped, remembering that she had pretended to be his girlfriend.

"What?" Rhonda was shocked.

"Those are counterfeit... the money, you moron!" she replied with a grin.

"But... but... what about you! You dated him!" Rhonda barked.

"No, I didn't. All of this was part of an evil scheme to make your life miserable and seek revenge after the hell you put us through!" Helga replied with a broad smile.

"I hate you," Rhonda was furious and ditched Curly, "You are a pure evil, bitch! That's what you are! Ugh!"

"But Rhonda!" Curly chased after her.

"He he he.... Just one more thing: Thrash her gown in front of everyone!" Helga laughed.

"I don't know if we should..." Gerald sighed.

"Do you think that it'd be too harsh?" Helga groaned.

"Yeah, I mean. I know that she put us through hell, but I don't know if she deserves so much..." Gerald pointed out.

"Good point, Gerald. We'll leave her alone for the remainder of the night... Curly will probably drive her insane and he'll force her to watch Oprah reruns or something..." Helga reasoned.

"You know, we still haven't had real fun yet!" Gerald enlightened her.

"But, what about Little Miss Lovely! Duh!" Helga pointed her out.

"Ohh... yeah... I forgot..." Gerald replied.

"Come on, this one shouldn't take too long." Helga said.

***

__

Ugh, this is fun, Phoebe thought sarcastically to herself. _I wish Gerald and Helga didn't leave me with this dumb, oaf. _Phoebe looked up at the large football-headed freak. _Sure, he seems okay. He's just vile... that's all. I wish Arnold was the one taking me to the dance. Not Arnie. Sure, he's the next closest thing, but he could never be the man I'm in love with..._

Arnie continued to drone on about the different chemicals that you find in food products.

"Ziphadene and gloraclymene are also found in..." he murmured on.

***

Arnold was listening to Lila plan their wedding. Yes, they were still at the dance. _Gee, I didn't think that just because I took her to a dance meant that we were getting married. I wish I took Phoebe instead. _He looked over at Phoebe. _She looks miserable. I basically, yet unintentionally... or intentionally, I don't really know, but I'm the reason she got stuck taking my humdrum, barnyard cousin, Arnie. Ughh._

"So then when we leave the church, doves will be released into the air!" Lila chirped excitedly.

"That's wonderful, Lila..." Arnold sighed.

***

"Actually Gerald, I'm stumped. I don't know how I could possibly..." Helga told him.

"Well, I don't see how we could do anything anyway. Let's wait it out for a little while, I guess.... Helga, half the dance is over, and we still haven't had any fun!" Gerald whined.

"Haha! Alright, Geraldo! I'll play your little party games, but first... can't we just relax... sit outside... I don't know... my feet hurt!" she confessed.

"Sure, Helga. There's a nice couch over there," he helped her towards it and they sat down to relax and chat. Helga didn't take her eyes off Arnold or Phoebe.

***

"So, I was thinking... Hawaii or Paris for the honeymoon. What do you think, Arnold?" Lila smiled.

"That's it! Lila, get the hell away from me! I don't love you! And I will be dead and buried before I think about marrying you! Get the hell out of my life! You can't plan out our wedding when we aren't getting married, we haven't gone to college, and I'm not even close to being in love with you!" Arnold began to cause a scene as a crowd emerged around him and Lila.

"Arnold, you are causing a scene. Don't make this ever so embarrassing!" Lila begged.

"I have no sympathy for you, Lila. You are a malicious, back-stabbing, conniving BITCH! That's what you are! I don't love you! I love Phoebe!" Arnold yelled not knowing that the crowd consisted of Phoebe.

"Arnold!" Phoebe shouted and she walked through the crowd towards him.

"Phoebe, I love you. You are the only girl for me. Forgive me for being extremely thick and not realizing what I was doing. I don't love Lila. As you know, I don't love Helga. Pheebs, you're the only girl for me," Arnold said quietly, but with passion; the crowd still encircling them.

"I... I still love you, Arnold. I really am so in love with you," Phoebe replied whole-heartedly.

Arnold pulled her tightly close to him, and a slow song began to play. Gerald and Helga were also dancing. Helga couldn't help but notice that Rhonda and Curly were actually dancing. _How did he pull that one off? _Helga laughed.

~~~SONG LYRICS~~~

You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky   
I lost my faith, You gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't see   
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me

  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark  
Shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you!

("BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME")

~~~SONG ENDS~~~

All of the couples cleared the dance floor, and Helga and Gerald walked up to Rhonda and Curly.

"You guys are still together?!!?" Helga was astonished.

"I guess I actually fell in love with him, Helga! Amazing, isn't it?" Rhonda smiled.

"Let's go, sweetheart..." Curly led Rhonda away... hand in hand. They left Gerald and Helga alone.

"Wow no one to talk to..." Helga sighed.

"So... do you wanna go outside?" Gerald began.

"Okay..." Helga agreed and Gerald guided her outside. 

It was empty, but there was a cool breeze. Helga was shivering due to the raw gusts of wind.

"Here," Gerald gave her his suit jacket.

"Thanks..." Helga smiled.

"Don't mention it," he replied.

The couple just stared up at the stars. There was a silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, it was more natural. Finally Helga spoke...

"It's beautiful... sometimes it makes us seem so insignificant. So many stars... yet every single one has a name..." Helga said dreamy-eyed.

"Maybe we would be considered insignificant in size... but not in the size of heart..." Gerald deduced.

There was a silence, well... this silence was a bit uncomfortable.

"Why do you like me so much?" Helga inquired out of the blue, "I mean... you don't have to tell me... it's just... I don't know. I don't find myself all that great..."

"It's funny you ask..." Gerald smiled.

"Why?" Helga grinned.

"It was a bit random... but there's still so much I could say," Gerald smiled back.

"Go ahead, I have time..." Helga looked back at him.

Gerald wanted to make this moment last forever so he thought for awhile before he said anything.

"You have so much love in your heart, Helga, that it would be a crime not to give it to someone else. If there is someone else worthy of your amazing love and devotion, I want it to be me. I've seen your heart and I know the magnitude of it's beauty. I've seen it. You're the most beautiful... the most breathtaking person I have ever known. I don't love you for your natural beauty and looks, I love you because of your warm, kind heart. I love you because you're you... I have never been more in love with anyone else in my life. Your an angel, Helga... my angel..." Gerald spoke softly, but clearly as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Gerald. You saved me. I was lost. I was so alone before you turned my life around. I am the happiest person I know, and I feel blessed just because I know you. Just because I know that I love you and that you have made the biggest impact on my life. You prove that true love exists. You were my angel, my guidance that led me through the dark. You have such a caring heart and such a kind soul, I can't believe that I am worthy of knowing you. But, I am so in love with you! That's the security that has kept me alive through all of these troubles. I could never leave someone I want to spend the rest with..."

"Don't say anymore... You complete me. You make me who I am... I love you," with those key words, they shaped their destiny... together...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FUTURE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gerald came home from work. He loved coming home and he looked forward to it everyday. To see his loving wife. They have been married for only two years now, but with the love that they had for each other, they were grateful. Many don't experience that much love in a lifetime. 

"Honey, I love you and I missed you so much today!" Gerald lifted his wife up off her feet and began to dance with her, and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you, too, Gerald!" Helga hugged him and kissed him tightly.

Noticing the candles and the dinner that Helga prepared, Gerald was curious of the occasion.

"I didn't know that we were having a party tonight!" Gerald laughed.

"Oh... we aren't," Helga panicked at the site of a book that was at her feet; obviously in Gerald's field of vision. She quickly kicked it hopefully out of site.

"What's that, dear?" Gerald laughed and picked up the book, "Oh my god! Helga! I had no idea! I love you!" 

It was 'The Big Book of Baby Names'. Gerald noticed a new radiance about her. Her beauty seemed to just glow, and she was the most beautiful she had ever been. She was having a baby.

"I love you, too," she said and he held her close.

"**There's always something **about you, Helga... you become more and more beautiful to me each day," Gerald smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

IT'S OVER! AHHH! So sad... I know... Oh well. Here are the messages for my loyal reviewers:

****

MESSAGES: 

Eudial: Hey gurl! **Ghetto Pat **will live in the hearts of us forever. He is our ghetto superstar! We better get started on that website that will be dedicated to him. Oh, and if anyone is mean to you, you know what to do: 1) Call Ghetto Pat 2) Get Ghetto On Them

Twisters Girl: **POTATOES! **lol. You are totally awesome! I hope your knee feels better! Keep up the good running in cross country. Beat up any senior freshman-haters. Just remember: they will be freshmen in college next year!

Miss Zippitydodah: Hey gal pal! Thanks for supporting the story! I love Curly too lol. We're finally sophomores! Alright! **'Get out of my house!' **lol. Good times. I still have the key chain from Washington. That was great! See ya in school!

Susanne: Thanks girl! I should have made Gerald STAY, I know lol. I didn't put any 'hypothetical questions' here, but oh well. I'm sure you'll understand! LOL! Remember when Sam broke your glasses in the middle of **the Garden Club**? LOL! That was great!

Taryn: YAY! I'm glad you loved **Curly**. I love him too. You and Sam can go marry Heratio Hornblower. Lol. I'm glad we have identical schedules this year. I won't get lost alone haha. WE'RE SOPHOMORES! Curly loves Oprah... always lol.

Miss Matched: Thanks for the reviews, girl! You write totally awesome! This was great! I hope everyone reads this message because they should know about the 2002 Hey Arnold fanfic awards! To cast your vote, email Miss Matched.

Maxine: Thanks for your reviews! They were wicked awesome! Gerald and Helga do make quite the couple. I'm glad you loved the plot twists because those were wicked fun to write!

Queen of the Elves: I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I loved that I could actually make someone get excited over a cliffhanger because this is the first time I was actually decent at writing one!

TADAHmon: Thanks for being so loyal with reviewing and sticking around through out the entire fanfic. I loved your reviews! Thanks a bunch! :-)

puppiescute: lol I love your reviews! Haha. At first, you weren't with me on the whole Gerald/Helga thing, but by the end you're coming around. Thanks a lot! :-D

Stephanie1316: I loved your fics! They're great! Lizzie McGuire rocks! Don't stop writing!

Minor reviews get shout outs too (I didn't forget you!): A+H's #1 Fan, M. Peterson, humble, (anonymous person who didn't write their name lol), fanfic_reader01, nfg-babe33...

IF I FORGOT YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU lol. Don't worry!

I'll be bahck,

Lizzie D


End file.
